A Baby Among Us
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Sirius Black sempre foi o maior canalha de Hogwarts, aproveitava a sua vida sem importar-se com os sentimentos dos que o rodeavam, fossem quem fossem. O passado não é algo que se possa desapegar, mas uma pequena lembrança inesperada pode mudar completamente o seu futuro. Sua filha não era um erro, mas sim uma benção.
1. Prólogo

Nunca antes Sirius tinha ficado tão bêbado.

Era a festa de comemoração de mais um jogo de quidditch vencido pela Gryffindor, o fato de ter sido contra a Slytherin só tornava a vitória mais gostosa de se celebrar.

— Foi bem, Potter — Lily disse, sorrindo levemente para James, que quase derrubou sua caneca de cerveja amanteigada, assustado com o repentino som de sua voz suave e gentil.

— O-Obrigado, Li... Evans — ele respondeu, atrapalhado.

Quando a ruiva afastou-se para ficar junto com suas amigas, segurando um riso, Sirius bateu desajeitadamente nas costas do melhor amigo, quase fazendo-o engasgar pela força mal calculada.

— Você já foi melhor nisso, veado — disse Sirius.

— Lembrarei-me disso quando alguém estiver necessitado de uma poção para a ressaca — James lançou-lhe um olhar mal humorado.

— Quem sempre dá um jeito de conseguir é o Remus... — ele deu de ombros, voltando à sua bebida batizada.

— Aliás, onde ele está? Não o vi desde o jogo — refletiu James, tomando um gole do que restava de sua cerveja amanteigada, passando os olhos por entre os cantos do salão comunal.

— Peter também não deu o ar da graça.

— Bem... Wormtail já é normal.

Mas Sirius já estava distraído com uma garota loira, que estava evidentemente interessada em chamar a sua atenção.

James voltou os olhos, procurando mais uma vez pelos amigos desaparecidos, perguntando-se se devia ficar preocupado. Peter já era normal de sumir para ir à cozinha após os jogos. Na verdade, após qualquer coisa. Mas Remus sempre os acompanhava, principalmente para notar a hora em que eles já estavam bêbados o suficiente. Se duvidasse, o marauder tinha uma caderneta com a conta de quantas garrafas cada um deles bebia por festa.

Ele não demorou muito a descobrir onde o amigo estava, pouco depois que a porta do salão comunal abriu, mas não foi apenas ele, como todos, que viu Dorcas Meadowes puxando-o para um beijo, e ele correspondendo.

Urrou, junto com o restante dos estudantes, comemorando como o seu amigo se deixava viver um pouco, mesmo Lily permitiu-se soltar um "Finalmente!". James olhou para trás, um sorriso de orelha a orelha, procurando por Sirius, que olhava sério para a cena que se desenrolava em frente à todas aquelas pessoas.

— Padfoot, olhe só! — ele gritou, por cima de toda a algazarra generalizada.

A garota loira olhou-o sem entender quando ele, simplesmente, afastou-se dos dois, indo em direção ao dormitório, acompanhado somente por uma garrafa de hidromel.

— O que deu nele? — ela perguntou a James, como se eles fossem velhos amigos, mesmo que ele sequer soubesse o seu nome.

O garoto estava mais preocupado olhando na direção em que o amigo tinha sumido, sentindo como algo parecia escapar de sua compreensão.

Eles tinham brigado?

Era um assunto particular, mas o seu lado egoísta não podia evitar sentir medo pela amizade construída entre os quatro sextanistas, que poderia estar por um fio. Sirius tinha um temperamento terrível de suportar às vezes.

O que ele não sabia era que, naquela noite, algo mudou em Sirius.


	2. Seis anos depois

_**"So do you think that they will still listen?**_

 _ **Still come see the shows and still sing along?**_

 _ **Who would have thought that it'd be six years later**_

 _ **We'd still be playing the same riffs and songs"**_

— Love Me Electric

 **Seis anos depois...**

— Acorda!

Aquela simples palavra conseguiu ultrapassar a barreira de seu sono, mas Sirius não teve tempo para resmungar ou reagir a ela, antes que algo molhado fosse derrubado sobre o seu rosto.

— Mas o que...? — levantou-se, sobressaltado.

Ele estava deitado no sofá, e já começava a sentir as dores no corpo por ter dormido em um móvel tão desconfortável, e isso sem mencionar a posição. Ainda estava com as roupas do dia anterior. Chegou tão tarde e cansado em casa, que só foi capaz de deitar-se no sofá e adormecer.

— Banho tomado! — Marlene McKinnon lançou um sorriso debochado em sua direção — Vamos, que o trabalho te aguarda!

A mulher não demorou a largar o balde no chão, sem cuidado algum, indo em direção à cozinha da casa.

— Você vai secar esse sofá! — Sirius gritou, irritado.

Naquela noite, ele sentiu-se novamente na época de colégio, onde tinha todas as garotas aos seus pés. Ou melhor, na época em que se importava com isso.

Basicamente, todos os seus amigos viraram aquela tia chata de natal que perguntava se o sobrinho já estava namorando. No caso, era Druella Black, e ela sempre deixava claro que a suposta namorada tinha que ser sangue puro. Ele tinha vontade de fazer duas coisas, nesta situação: apresentar uma nascida trouxa, ou um _namorado_. Talvez um combo dos dois. Em ambas as situações, amaria ver a expressão no rosto de seus parentes.

Passou os últimos anos de Hogwarts controlando o temperamento para não ser expulso de casa, já que não conseguia ver o que seria de Regulus sem ele, e agora não saía de dita casa.

Um rangido nas escadas sobrepujou-se ao som do desastre que Marlene fazia na cozinha.

— Lene, sai daí, pelo amor de Merlin! — disse Regulus.

— Vai se fuder, Regulus Black! — a voz simpática da mulher respondeu.

— E você? Está filando o café da manhã? — ele virou-se, olhando debochado para o irmão mais velho.

— Não, eu dormi aqui mesmo — confessou Sirius, sem o mínimo de vergonha.

— Vem cá... Tem casa não? — Regulus perguntou.

— Que eu saiba, eu sou o herdeiro da Muy Nobre y Antiga Casa dos Black — ele disse, com um tom falsamente pomposo.

— Há controvérsias... — murmurou o outro, indo em direção à cozinha.

Sirius decidiu segui-lo pelo mesmo caminho.

— Kreacher! — Regulus gritou.

O elfo doméstico apareceu, tomando o lugar de Marlene na tarefa de cozinhar, o que foi um alívio para ambos os homens.

— Ele dormiu aqui! Ele quem deveria compensar o sofá — ela resmungou.

— Ah! Me desculpe! Vocês planejavam usá-lo? — Sirius pingou a voz em sarcasmo, levantando as sobrancelhas em uma expressão maliciosa.

Regulus deu um soco no braço do irmão, e logo eles foram interrompidos por Kreacher, trazendo a refeição.

— Mas sério, Six, você fica a cada noite dormindo em uma casa diferente — disse Marlene, preocupada.

— Falando assim, eu pareço um vagabundo, desempregado — brincou Sirius.

— Vagabundo sempre foi — provocou Regulus.

— Ei! Não se preocupe! — ele disse, ao perceber que a cunhada não mudava a sua expressão séria.

— Sirius... — Marlene disse.

— Eu não vejo utilidade em ter uma casa. Eu não poderei arrumar, estou sempre em missões... E sei que você falará para eu contratar um elfo doméstico, mas, sinceramente?

Ela fechou a boca, ao perceber que ele adivinhou o que diria.

— Deixe-o, Lene — aconselhou Regulus.

— Bem, eu preciso ir trabalhar — disse Marlene, levantando-se — Se quiser, eu dou uma passada no Diagon Alley, e...

— Bom trabalho! — Sirius respondeu, dando um sorriso falso.

Ela revirou os olhos, despedindo-se de seu namorado com um beijo rápido.

— Ela, realmente, não me quer aqui — comentou Sirius, casualmente, assim que ouviu a porta da frente fechando-se.

— Você sabe que isso não é verdade! — Regulus fez uma careta, ao dizer — Bem, se você for ficar aqui, acho que deveria avisar de uma vez. Ainda tem o seu quarto...

— Não, muito obrigado! Mas não se preocupe, eu vou _tentar_ avisar quando vier, para vocês estarem... Preparados.

Assim que terminou de falar, Sirius levantou-se.

— Você dizendo que eu sou um vagabundo, mas quem é que está sendo sustentado por mulher? — provocou, antes de dar as costas para ele.

— Você sabe que não precisa trabalhar, certo? — perguntou Regulus, seguindo o mesmo caminho que ele.

— Kreacher pode...? — o elfo apressou-se na direção deles.

— Pode, pode! — interrompeu-o Sirius, enquanto que o irmão apenas assentiu com a cabeça — Olhe, Reg, você sabe que eu gosto disso, e não quero usar o dinheiro da família.

As palavras eram cuidadosamente calculadas, já que muitas brigas entre eles ocorreram por causa da "família". Desde que fizeram as pazes, decidiram que não entrariam mais nesse assunto, já que as suas opiniões eram diferentes e não mudariam.

— Bem... Só posso desejar bom trabalho — Regulus deu de ombros.

— Posso usar a lareira?

— Claro!

O mais velho apressou-se em direção à lareira, pegou um punhado de pó de flú, do pote que jazia em uma prateleira acima, e colocou-se no espaço entre os pedaços queimados de madeira e a chaminé.

— Ministério da Magia!

Assim que soltou o pó, ele sentiu o seu corpo rodopiar, e não demorou a distinguir através das cores e formas difusas, chegando ao seu destino, abarrotado de bruxos atrasados. Apressou-se em direção ao elevador, antes que tivesse de enfrentar fila, e conseguiu entrar segundos antes das portas se fecharem.

— Nível dois — uma voz mecânica disse — Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, que inclui...

Antes que a mulher pudesse terminar de mencionar as seções inclusas, Sirius já saía do cubículo, junto com um bom bando de gente, estapeando um dos aviões de papel, que quase colidiu com ele. A asa meio amassada, entrou no elevador, antes que as portas se fechassem novamente.

— Isso são horas de chegar, Sirius Black?

Tomou um susto ao ter sua visão interrompida bruscamente por James Potter, mal pisando dentro do quartel general dos aurores.

— Porra, Prongs! — ele passou as mãos pelo rosto.

— Ei! O que que houve contigo? — o melhor amigo mudou a sua pose afeminada por uma preocupada, ao ter uma melhor visão do auror — Está com o cabelo pior do que o meu!

Ele riu, sentindo que precisava, mais do que nunca, de uma boa xícara de café.

Maldita Lily Potter que lhe apresentou aquela bebida trouxa!

— Você é quem tem um bebê chorando dia e noite, e eu quem estou com uma cara péssima? — Sirius zombou — Bem, eu dormi e acordei bem tarde, então... Não tive chance de me trocar.

— Eu estava apostando que você tinha tomado banho e esquecido de se secar — James olhou-o de cima a baixo — Ou que você, simplesmente, estava de ressaca, e tinha ligado o chuveiro em cima da roupa.

— Há quanto tempo eu não bebo para esquecer o dia seguinte? — ele suspirou.

James seguiu o amigo até o escritório que compartilhavam, uma pasta de arquivos esquecida em sua mão, mas adiantou-se à sua frente para alcançar a sua mesa, e jogar-se na cadeira em frente a ela.

— A vida não está fácil! — ele também suspirou, mas sorria, o que contrastava um do outro.

Sirius afastou alguns papéis da mesa dele, sentando-se na ponta.

— Ei! Sente-se na sua mesa! — reclamou James, colocando as pernas em cima da mesa, para provar o seu ponto de vista.

— Que papelada toda é essa? — ele perguntou, ignorando sua reclamação, e verificando um relatório qualquer — Um furacão passou por aqui!

— Scrimgeour mandou que nós, aurores presentes, — ele lançou um olhar ao amigo — déssemos uma limpa nos casos antigos de cada um. Alguém vai levar os relatórios para outra sala.

— Teve uma reunião? — Sirius fez uma expressão sofrida.

A resposta chegou nesse mesmo instante, a porta abrindo-se.

— Black, Scrimgeour está te chamando na sala dele — Proudfoot disse, com um tom de voz potente — Potter, onde está o relatório?

James levantou-se de sua cadeira imediatamente, erguendo a pasta de arquivos, parecendo lembrar-se imediatamente dela.

— Aqui! — ele respondeu.

— Então vá entregá-lo! — Proudfoot quase gritou, enérgico — Aproveite e acompanhe Black.

Sirius mordeu a língua fortemente, ao receber um olhar de alerta vindo do amigo.

O auror permaneceu esperando até que estivessem fora do escritório, indo em outra direção.

— Bigfool — rosnou Sirius — Esse devia ser o sobrenome desse filho da puta.

— Bem, nós conseguimos, no nosso primeiro dia de trabalho, irritar o assistente do nosso chefe — James fez uma careta para a pasta de arquivos.

— Eu tenho culpa se ele se chama Proudfoot? Quem é que tem o sobrenome "pé orgulhoso"? — retrucou o amigo — Esse cara estava pedindo para ser zoado.

— Só porque eu comentei que ele roubou o seu apelido...

Sirius olhou ofendido para o amigo, que estava falsamente indignado.

— Eu te disse que Bigpad seria melhor — comentou o animago canino.

— Ah! Nem vem! Você me chamou de cornudo! — replicou James.

— E quem tem chifres é o quê?

Alguns aurores passaram, olhando de forma estranha para os dois rapazes.

— Obrigado, Pads — James ironizou — Agora todo Ministério vai pensar que...

— Ué! Mas você _tem_ chifres! — murmurou Sirius, segurando o riso.

Antes que pudessem prolongar a discussão, a porta ao lado deles abriu-se, e depararam-se com Frank Longbottom, olheiras profundas e escuras marcavam o seu rosto pálido.

— Se não tivessem sobrenomes diferentes, diria que são irmãos — surpreendeu-se Sirius.

— É incrível como vocês demoram tanto para ir ao escritório de Scrimgeour — Alice apoiou-se à parede ao lado deles, do lado de fora do escritório do marido.

Sirius admirou-se em como a mulher estava radiante e de volta ao trabalho, tranquila com o fato de ter deixado o seu filho de dois anos de idade com a avó paterna. Lily não tinha essa capacidade, tanto que demitiu-se do Ministério para poder cuidar dia e noite do filho.

— A diferença entre uma mãe e um pai — Sirius ergueu as mãos, comparando os rostos dos dois — Por Merlin, Frank! Há quanto tempo você não dorme?

— Só para a sua informação, Black — Alice disse, aparentando estar irritada — Ele passou a noite inteira aqui, assim como você. Neville não tem nada a ver com isso! E é melhor você ir logo, Scrimgeour está impaciente.

A vontade do moreno era de revirar os olhos, debochando da situação, mas, apesar de odiar ser mandado, ele amava o emprego, e não queria perdê-lo.

— Deixe que eu entrego para você — Sirius pegou os papéis da mão de James, que parecia indeciso, mas acabou por concordar.

— Boa sorte lá! — ele disse, enquanto o outro afastava-se dos amigos.

No final do corredor, estava o escritório do auror chefe, Rufus Scrimgeour, e bastou duas batidas leves para que fosse dada a permissão para entrar. Diferente da entrada do quartel general, que tinha portas de vidro, a porta do escritório era de madeira, e poderia ser trancada com facilidade. Uma proteção ao auror chefe? Não era como se ele precisasse.

— Bom dia, senhor Scrimgeour — disse Sirius, quase sentindo uma dor na alma pelas próprias palavras — Pediu para me chamar?

O homem tinha uma aparência de leão, o que condizia bem com o padrão de aurores chefes que o Ministério já teve, já que o anterior foi Alastor Moody, um homem cheio de cicatrizes, uma perna de pau e um olho falso no lugar de outro, que foi arrancado em uma batalha.

Ele abaixou o seu jornal, que lia com tranquilidade, o que fez Sirius se questionar o que ele fazia realmente ali.

— O que é isto? — Rufus apontou para a pasta em suas mãos.

Se fosse em sua adolescência, Sirius responderia que apontar era feio, e que até a sua mãe tinha lhe ensinado isso. Talvez fosse o mau humor matinal, mas ele controlou-se, mais uma vez.

— Os relatórios que o James tinha que trazer.

O que ele se negava a fazer era referir-se aos seus amigos pelo sobrenome. "Auror Potter"? Ele conhecia aquele homem quando ele era um esmirradinho quatro olhos.

— Eu pedi para que o _auror Potter_ — ele frisou as últimas duas palavras — trouxesse, pois quero que ele me explique detalhadamente o que está escrito.

Sirius acreditava piamente que, se dependesse exclusivamente de Moody, James já seria o auror chefe, e chutaria os traseiros de Scrimgeour e Proudfoot, mas não dependia apenas do seu antigo mestre, assim como a aposentadoria do auror caiu na mesma época em que Lily teve o bebê, e James já não era tão dedicado. O que podiam esperar? Ele era pai! Frank, que era a segunda opção, também passou pela mesma situação, e aí Scrimgeour foi nomeado.

Podia ser pior. Podia ser Proudfoot, que, embora tivesse um alto cargo, não podia sair demitindo as pessoas de quem não gostava.

— Deixe isso aí! — o auror chefe apoiou o cenho com dois dedos, parecendo enfrentar uma grande dor de cabeça (sempre parecia) — Eu resolvo isso depois. Contudo, não te chamei para trazer os papéis de Potter.

Sirius colocou a pasta no lugar indicado, aparentando tranquilidade, ainda de pé.

— Gostaria de saber o motivo de seu atraso — Scrimgeour disse, levantando uma de suas grossas sobrancelhas.

Estava demorando...

— Bem, eu fiquei trabalhando a madrugada inteira. Dormi demais, peço desculpas por isso, não voltará a se repetir — ele respondeu.

Um mantra maravilhoso que Marlene ensinou-lhe.

— Você já disse isso antes — retrucou o auror chefe.

Um chefe filho da puta.

Sirius não soube o que responder, então manteve-se quieto.

— Certo, Black... — Scrimgeour ajeitou-se em sua cadeira — Volte para o seu trabalho.

Isso surpreendeu-o, mas ele não esperou que o homem perdesse a paciência, e o demitisse de uma vez.

— E aí? — ele esbarrou com Héstia Jones no meio do caminho, ela parecia nervosa.

— Está tudo bem! — Sirius permitiu-se sorrir.

A colega sorriu junto com ela, mas bem mais animada que ele.

— Você é uma raça rara, Black — comentou Héstia, simpática.

— É o que diziam os meus parentes — ele deu de ombros.

Ela apenas riu, antes de passar por ele, esbarrando em seu ombro de brincadeira.

— As vezes que você é chamado para o escritório do Scrimgeour... — James balançou a cabeça, brincalhão, assim que ele pisou no escritório compartilhado — Acho que Alice deve ter uma conta de quantas vezes você quase foi demitido.

— Uma mulher encantadora — Sirius disse, sarcasmo pingando em sua voz.

— Não deixe Frank te escutar!

James perdeu o sorriso divertido em seu rosto, inclinando-se levemente na cadeira para enxergar a porta, antes de voltar a falar.

— Você viu Remus? — ele sussurrou, com medo de que Proudfoot passasse por lá e escutasse.

— Ele ainda não chegou? — Sirius franziu o cenho.

Isso era algo estranho, o lobisomem chegava antes mesmo que Scrimgeour e Proudfoot no escritório.

James apenas negou com a cabeça, preocupado.

O outro andou pela sala, contendo a vontade de fechar a porta, e foi até o outro extremo da sala. Abarrotado de mapas e anotações, que não iriam constar na limpeza do quartel, ele foi verificar outro papel pendurado: o calendário.

Apesar de ser algo normal, nenhum outro escritório compartilhado tinha.

— Sim, sim, eu sei — James disse, pegando outros papéis para examinar — Está próxima... Só que ele nunca chegou tarde ou faltou ao trabalho.

— Parece que é o dia de todo mundo se atrasar — ele passou a mão pelo rosto, antes de voltar à sua mesa.

Alice fez um sinal para chamar James, e ele suspirou, sabendo que era Scrimgeour.

Antes Alice vir chamá-lo do que Proudfoot.

— Sirius — ela sussurrou, quando James saiu, aproximando-se de sua mesa — Estou preocupada...

— Quer ir para casa, não quer? — ele perguntou, compreensivo — Eu posso te dar cobertura.

— Não, não é isso! — Alice deu uma risada leve — Merlin sabe como eu estou com saudades do meu pequeno, mas... Eu preciso trabalhar.

— Está preocupada com Remus também?

O sorriso sumiu do rosto dela, e ela assentiu.

— Eu também não encontrei Dorcas hoje — ela comentou.

Sirius sentiu um embrulho no estômago, assim que o nome "Dorcas" foi citado.

— Ah! — ele comentou sem emoção.

— Eu acho que vou perguntar a Marlene se ela está doente — Alice não pareceu notar a sua mudança de atitude — Isso! Eu vou perguntar... Ela está trabalhando hoje?

— Sim, ela está! — Sirius respondeu.

— Vou pedir a Frank para que me cubra... Obrigada, Órion!

— De nada...

James apareceu assim que ela desapareceu no corredor, e Sirius perguntou-se se ele conseguiria ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos apenas por um instante que fosse.

— Bem, parece que Scrimgeour não está nada preocupado com o sumiço de Remus — ele comentou, observando onde Alice ia — Nem Proudfoot veio nos perturbar, como quando aconteceu naquela vez em que...

— Alice acha que Dorcas ficou doente ou algo assim — interrompeu-o Sirius, fingindo estar focado em esvaziar as suas gavetas, abarrotadas de papéis — Você sabe como Remus é...

— Ah! Claro! Ele deve ter justificado — disse James, como se todos os problemas tivessem sido solucionados com essa simples descoberta — Ele nunca que iria faltar sem avisar. Nunca se sabe quando o quartel ficará agitado...

— Sim, sim! — o outro disse, com a voz distante.

Vendo como o assunto morria, James também voltou a prestar atenção nos papéis e relatórios jogados em cima de sua mesa.

— James... — Sirius chamou-o, meio hesitante.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou.

— Posso dormir na casa de vocês hoje? Eu cuido do Harry, deixo vocês dormirem à vontade essa noite. Fico quietinho, juro!

— Como se a Lily fosse confiar em você para ficar com o Harry... Ela não confia nem em mim!

Sirius fez uma carinha de cachorro abandonado, e James suspirou.

— Você vai madrugar aqui? — ele perguntou, derrotado.

— Não! Hoje eu saio no horário de sempre — Sirius respondeu, rapidamente.

— Passa lá em casa às sete, então. Eu vou acalmar a fera.

— Não deixe a Alice te escutar dizendo isso.

James mostrou a língua para ele, ao perceber que o amigo roubou a sua frase, dita anteriormente.

Se Alice descobriu algo sobre Dorcas e Remus, ela não mencionou pelo restante da tarde. Não que Sirius estivesse pensando nessa situação, mas seria bom alguma notícia, mesmo que fosse ruim, para agitar um pouco as coisas, distraí-los de tantas folhas de pergaminho.

Nem mesmo quando estava em Hogwarts teve que lidar com tantas informações ao mesmo tempo.

— Prepare-se, pois Lily vai ficar te perguntando quando você vai arrumar uma casa — avisou James.

— Eu já estou acostumado com isso — respondeu Sirius — Hoje mesmo, Marlene veio me encher com essas perguntas...

— Tão iguais... Não sei como essas duas não se bicam.

— Um dia, elas se resolvem. Conhece mulher não?

Antes que James aproveitasse a brecha para perguntá-lo, Sirius levantou-se, segurando uma gaveta cheia de papéis.

— Acho que a lareira vai queimar bastante hoje — ele comentou.


	3. Tem um bebê na minha porta

**_We had ideas scribbled on walls_**

 ** _Six years later our destiny calls_**

 ** _Living our lives some of us in bands_**

 ** _Touring the world but we know where we stand_**

— H2O

Quando se tratava de Lily Potter, ela gostava quando as coisas eram feitas do modo trouxa. Por exemplo, aparatar fora da casa, e bater na porta, em vez de surgir pela lareira.

Sirius não estava em condições de contrariar a querida "cunhada" considerada.

— Six! Que visita boa! — a ruiva parecia de um ótimo humor, o que fez com que o homem soltasse a respiração, aliviado — Entre! Entre!

Assim que a porta foi fechada, Lily abraçou-o, parecendo esquecer-se completamente da última vez em que esteve lá.

— Harry está tão crescido, você precisa ver! E está com saudades desse padrinho... — ela disse, o seu sorriso estava tão radiante quanto o próprio sol, o que não era difícil considerando a cor dos seus cabelos.

— Notícias boas, senhora Potter? — Sirius perguntou, curioso, assim que ela afastou-se.

— Veremos!

Se aquele sorriso tivesse relação com Dorcas e Remus, ele já odiava profundamente a notícia, fosse qual fosse. Lily e Marlene seriam excelentes amigas, mas a mulher preferia ser amiga da Meadowes. Impressionante como a vida o fazia pagar por todos os pecados que ele já cometeu...

Em nenhum momento do jantar eles comentaram sobre a ausência de Remus, o que Sirius agradeceu, já que a preocupação com o que poderia ter lhe ocorrido sumiu no instante em que escutou o nome "Dorcas".

Por que ele odiava tanto a namorada do melhor amigo?

Justamente por isso. Ela era a namorada dele.

Uma mulher grudenta, chata, com uma voz enjoada, de assuntos nada interessantes... E fala sério! O nome dela era Dorcas! Dorcas tipo Dorcas Twelvetrees, uma estúpida que ferrou com a comunidade bruxa americana. Pessoas com aquele nome não mereciam a sua confiança...

Além do mais, grande parte dos namoros que começavam no colégio, como o de Dorcas e Remus, não sobreviviam por muito tempo. Exceções, é claro, para pessoas como Lily e James, ou Marlene e Regulus, que era o casal mais estranho que ele já conheceu.

Além da parte da personalidade, Dorcas era completamente sem sal. Não por ter cabelos e olhos castanhos, pois Marlene os tinha e era linda, mas ela conseguia ter a pior expressão facial sempre, o pior corpo, o pior tom de pele (parecia cinza)... E sem atributos decentes.

Sirius não conseguia entender, de forma alguma, como aquele namoro durava tantos anos. Admitir que o amigo sentia algo verdadeiro por ela era impossível demais para ele. Era a prova de que tudo o que acreditou conhecer sobre uma pessoa não era realidade, e isso era muito doloroso para que ele pudesse aceitar.

— É maravilhoso, Sirius! — disse Lily, à mesa do jantar — Você não tem noção...

Enquanto que ela dizia isso, o seu marido fazia uma cara de espanto, que disfarçou a tempo, pois a ruiva virou-se para ele logo depois, comentando sobre algo que Sirius não prestou a atenção.

— Está tudo bem? Você mal tocou na comida! — comentou Lily, um tempo depois, um pouco constrangida.

— Não é nada! — Sirius forçou-se a comer, a última coisa que queria era magoar a ruiva temperamental.

— Six... Por que sempre que te pergunto algo você desvia o assunto? — ela enrolou umas mechas de cabelo em seu dedo, o prato já vazio.

— Lils... — James sussurrou, mas ela ignorou-o.

— Você nunca mais saiu para beber com os garotos, nunca mais falou sobre sair com alguma garota, — Lily continuou com o seu discurso — dorme em uma casa diferente por dia... Eu te juro, juro solenemente, que tento te entender, mas... Não consigo! E não me olhe assim, Jay, você também não entende, só não o questiona.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, James negando-se a confirmar ou negar o que a esposa disse, Lily com os olhos fixos em Sirius, e ele evitando o olhar dos dois.

— Eu sinto que você não confia mais em nós — ela disse, por fim — E, sinceramente, Sirius, você tem um quarto aqui. Sei que não gosta da mansão Black, que te traz más lembranças, mas... Aqui? Você nunca vai nos atrapalhar!

— Eu sou bi.

Aquelas simples três palavras.

Tão simples, mas tão difíceis de sair, tão difíceis de aceitar.

— Bipolar? — perguntou James, sem entender.

— Não, James — Sirius suspirou.

— Bem, a não ser que você tenha uma tara pelo meu marido, eu não consigo ver um problema real nisso — respondeu Lily, cruzando os braços.

Era claro que ela diria isso.

Ele tinha sido tão estúpido! Ela aceitou a licantropia de Remus. O que seria comparado a isso?

James pareceu, por fim, compreender sobre o que eles falavam.

— Ah! Pelo amor de Merlin! — ele balançou a cabeça, impaciente — Só percebeu isso agora? Está em crise existencial?

Sirius olhou para o melhor amigo, incrédulo.

— Como assim "só percebi isso"...? — ele não conseguiu finalizar a frase, sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha.

— Eu não preciso te ver transando com um cara para saber disso — disse James — E é por isso que eu não insisto em te perguntar sobre você ficar mudando de cama toda noite, não sair mais com mulheres...

Tanto Lily quanto ele ficaram mudos pela surpresa.

Apesar de estar com um peso a menos por ter dito aquela simples frase, não era o bastante. Ele queria compartilhar tudo com eles, mas nem Lily Potter confessou tão cedo estar apaixonada. Só não conseguia tirar da cabeça o número "seis", não por ser o seu favorito, mas porque se passaram seis anos, e esse foi o tempo que ela demorou para perceber.

— O meu esposo amadureceu muito, não é mesmo, senhor Black? — Lily virou-se para ele, alheia ao debate interno do bruxo.

— Nem eu consegui isso, senhora Potter — Sirius entrou na brincadeira, com uma voz afeminada — Uma pena que já tenha dona...

— Você sabe que sempre será o meu primeiro amor, não é? — James replicou.

Um choro de bebê interrompeu o clima agradável que se instaurou.

— Venha, padrinho! — chamou Lily, levantando-se de seu lugar.

Harry acalmou-se assim que Lily pegou-o no colo.

— Esse menino... — ela sorriu docemente, aninhando-o.

— O filhinho da mamãe — brincou Sirius, recém percebendo que James não veio com eles.

— Sirius... Eu não vou te pressionar para me contar as coisas — disse Lily, e ele levantou uma sobrancelha — Bem, eu quero dizer que não vou colocar Veritaserum no seu chá, apenas vou tentar convencê-lo, lembrar-te que pode sempre confiar em mim.

— Eu sei disso, ruivinha — ele apoiou-se no cercado do berço de Harry — É que tem coisas que precisamos admitir a nós mesmos primeiro.

Ela deu um sorriso misterioso.

— Bem, talvez você devesse ter em mente que as pessoas enxergam melhor as coisas, já que estamos muito preocupados em nosso problemas e negações — Lily respondeu.

Antes que ele pudesse ter qualquer reação, ela estendeu-lhe Harry, e ele concentrou-se no pequeno bebê.

— Esse garoto será um verdadeiro... — Sirius começou a dizer.

— Olhe o que vai falar de meu filho! — a ruiva lançou-lhe um olhar fuzilante.

— Ele nunca vai querer fugir de casa — ele deu uma piscadela.

Como em todas as vezes em que levava uma situação como a de sua família na brincadeira, Lily mudou a sua expressão para uma de pena. Por esse motivo que o bruxo fazia questão de transformar tudo em uma piada, odiava aqueles olhares. E admitir que estava apaixonado por um de seus melhores amigos seria a garantia certa de um olhar daqueles.

— Você pode negar o quanto quiser, mas a mim você não engana — Lily disse, despretensiosamente.

— Eu cago para o que a minha família pensava e pensa até hoje — sussurrou Sirius, sabendo que a mãe super protetora era capaz de batê-lo por sua escolha de palavras.

Ao observar bem o seu rosto, ele parou para pensar que, talvez, não estivessem falando sobre o mesmo assunto.

— Já está na hora de dormir — Lily aproximou-se para pegar Harry, que aceitou prontamente o colo da mãe — Sirius...

— Eu sei onde fica — ele respondeu, bem humorado.

Na casa, tinha um quarto que era reservado às visitas, ou seja, Remus e ele, ou qualquer outro amigo que viesse, mas eles eram os mais frequentes. A cama era confortável, mas, por ter acordado tarde, ele não sentia um pingo de sono que fosse.

Depois de horas e mais horas revirando-se, estranhando o fato de que Harry não chorava, decidiu levantar-se. Pelo jeito que James falava, parecia que eles não dormiam, o que era um fato para ele ter medo de ir dormir lá, mas a criança era tranquila. Ou estava, naquela noite.

Talvez fosse o costume de dormir em sofás, já que não gostava de ir ao seu quarto em Grimmauld Place, e Remus não tinha uma casa muito... Elaborada, por assim dizer.

Antes que pudesse descer as escadas, entretanto, algo o fez parar, algo o chamou para o quarto de seu afilhado. Assim que entrou no quarto, silenciosamente, viu como o bebê fazia tudo menos chorar. Os olhos bem abertos, tentando passar por cima ou entre as barrinhas do cercado.

— Ah! Seu danadinho! — Sirius sussurrou, sorridente — Bem que eu deveria ter desconfiado...

Sabia que Lily o mataria por isso mais tarde, mas pegou o pequeno, que começava a balbuciar, tentando formar palavras coerentes, e desceu as escadas junto dele.

— Se não fosse filho do seu pai, eu juraria que você tem uma barriguinha aí — brincou Sirius, sentando-se no tapete, e ajeitando Harry em seus braços — Fale baixo, ou seus pais vão acordar. Deixe-os dormir por uma noite!

Agradecendo por Lily não ter obrigado James a guardar todos os brinquedos do bebê, ou por ele ter esquecido-se disso, Sirius aproveitou para passar um tempo com o seu afilhado, sem importar-se com a possibilidade de Lily acordar ou de eles caíssem no sono ali mesmo.

Estava bem perto disso, quando decidiu deitar-se no sofá, com um Harry já sonolento apoiado em seu peito.

— Vou ensinar uns truques para os seus pais — Sirius sussurrou.

A resposta foi um bocejo.

Estava quase dormindo ali também, finalmente sendo vencido pelo cansaço, quando escutou um barulho de fogo vindo da lareira. Abrindo os olhos alarmado, mas conseguindo conter o impulso de mexer-se, acordando a Harry, ele virou o rosto para a frente.

— Regulus? — ele sussurrou, franzindo o cenho.

O mais cuidadosamente possível, Sirius sentou-se, apoiando Harry o mais confortavelmente possível.

— Você precisa vir para cá agora! — Regulus falou o mais baixo possível, mas sem chegar a ser um sussurro.

— O que houve? — o irmão perguntou, inclinando-se levemente para escutá-lo melhor.

— Não dá para falar por lareira — Regulus revirou os olhos, impaciente — Leve-o para cima e venha!

Sirius não demorou a concordar. Ele não tinha avisado que estaria ali, na casa dos Potter, o que só provava que ele tinha o procurado por todos os lados, o que significava que era algo urgente, que não poderia esperar até o nascer do dia.

Por sorte, Harry não acordou. Pelo menos, não até que ele partisse para a Muy Nobre y Antiga Casa dos Black.

— Que isso, Reg? O que é que houve? Você nunca foi me procurar — perguntou Sirius, assim que saiu da lareira, sem importar-se com as cinzas que espalharam-se por sua roupa.

— Lene! — Regulus ignorou-o, gritando bem alto — Ele chegou!

— Enlouqueceu? Vai acordar os nossos tataravós!

Aparentemente, todos os quadros já estavam acordados, foi o que ele constatou quando passou pelo corredor, onde milhares de olhos acompanharam o seu percurso escada acima.

— Onde ela se meteu... — murmurou Regulus.

— Aqui! No quarto do Sirius! — Marlene respondeu a pergunta, embora ela tivesse sido proferida em uma altura impossível de ser escutada de onde ela estava.

— Por que no _meu_ quarto? — o mencionado resmungou.

Assim que chegou ao quarto, precisou parar para analisar a cena. Por sorte, Regulus ia à sua frente, então não atrapalhou a sua entrada.

Marlene olhava para Sirius com os olhos arregalados, uma clara mensagem de "socorro!", que provava que ninguém estava entendendo o que acontecia. Uma cesta parecida com a de um piquenique, que Lily já obrigou todos a fazerem em Hogwarts, tinha alguns lençóis brancos, e um bebê embrulhado neles, que agora estava no colo da mulher.

— Onde você encontrou esse bebê? — Sirius entrou no quarto, olhando surpreso para a cunhada.

— Tocaram na campainha — explicou Regulus — Estávamos dormindo, mas acordou o quadro de mamãe. Ela começou a berrar, descemos correndo, achando que era algum ladrão, mas... Quando abrimos a porta...

— Pensamos que tinha sido abandonado — continuou Marlene, trocando um olhar com o namorado — Tem uma carta, e está no seu nome, Sirius.

A última informação foi muito mais chocante que todas as outras.

— Tem certeza? Deve ser outra pessoa — ele disse, pegando o envelope, nervoso.

— A não ser que exista outro Sirius Black — retrucou Regulus — Bem, existir, existe, mas estão todos mortos. Quer que eu leia para o quadro deles?

Sirius não prestou a atenção, rasgando o envelope, e pegando o papel de carta.

 ** _"Essa é Vega Black, sua filha, desgraçado infeliz, cuide dela direito ou então eu volto para cortar as suas bolas"_**

— Vega... — Sirius sentiu o ar lhe faltando — Black.

Regulus não demorou a pegar o papel de suas mãos, de olhos arregalados.

— Black? — ele quase gritou, mas conteve-se ao olhar para a bebê nos braços de Marlene.

Sirius não tinha a menor ideia de qual foi a última vez que saiu com uma garota, e isso era sempre jogado na sua cara por seus amigos, e agora estava ali aquela criança. Ela não podia ter mais que alguns meses, mas ele não... Aquilo era impossível!

— Eu... — ele engoliu em seco.

E, quando Vega abriu os olhos, ele não aguentou.

Sem despedir-se, ou dar qualquer esclarecimento, Sirius saiu do quarto apressado. Não orgulhava-se daquilo, não era uma atitude de um Gryffindor, mas não podia evitar. Ele precisava pensar, e não conseguia sequer respirar.

— Sirius! Sirius! — Regulus foi atrás dele.

— Eu sabia que ele não assumiria — escutou a voz de Walburga.

A porta da frente batendo foi a última coisa que os habitantes da casa escutaram.

Quando Regulus abriu-a, viu como um enorme cachorro negro corria para longe.

Ele podia ter tentando alcançá-lo, lançado um feitiço, mas sabia que nada disso adiantaria. Nada disso _ajudaria_. Ele já passou por muitos momentos em que queria apenas ficar sozinho, e Sirius nunca o pressionou.

Agora, era a sua vez de retribuir. Precisava dar esse espaço ao seu irmão também.

Ele tinha a sensação de que muita coisa mudaria com a chegada daquela pequena, mas só podia torcer para que fosse para melhor.


	4. Sobre memórias ruins e bons momentos

**_Baby, we both know that things_**

 ** _Have really changed between us_**

 ** _It's all over, baby_**

— Eva Cassidy

Se ele estivesse em sã consciência, jamais teria enviado aquele patrono.

Na verdade, Sirius não tinha ideia do que faria em qualquer outra situação hipotética. Estar em sã consciência? Aquilo era simplesmente impossível! Era como se ele não pudesse confiar nas próprias memórias e ações.

O fato de o bilhete não ter sido assinado só forçava-o a pensar que não passava de alguma mulher rancorosa querendo vingar-se, entregando uma filha que não fosse dele, mas ele sabia que isso não era verdade.

Se não tivesse lido aquele bilhete, acreditaria que era filho de Regulus. Os dois irmãos sempre foram muito iguais na aparência, e talvez apenas nisso.

Era simplesmente irônico em como ele sempre acabava recorrendo a _ele_. Horas antes não queria nem escutar o seu nome, só ignorando-o, e agora ali estava. Não ia àquela praça desde que ele e Regulus eram crianças, que fugiam para lá, mesmo sem a permissão de dona Walburga, que não aprovava que seus filhos interagissem com trouxas.

Bem, que não morasse em um vilarejo trouxa, então.

Escutou o som de aparatação, mas não moveu-se um centímetro, nem piscou os olhos, permaneceu olhando para o gramado, sentado no meio fio da calçada. Não tinha perigo, as ruas estavam vazias, nem os carros passavam por ali.

— Sirius Black não afogando as mágoas na bebida, que novidade.

Era por esse tipo de frase cortante que ele já se arrependia de seu momento de fraqueza.

Nos tempos de escola, Remus sempre foi aquele que o escutava, que ele podia desabafar e sentir-se melhor após isso, mas desde que ele começou a namorar com Dorcas Meadowes, eles se afastaram.

Sirius passou muito tempo agindo que nem um babaca, e isso fez com que Dorcas tivesse um pé atrás com ele (não que o sentimento não fosse recíproco). Quando ele percebeu que a garota já não permitia que Remus ficasse muito tempo com os amigos, decidiu que era hora de provar para todos que ele tinha mudado. E por outra razão também.

Apesar disso, ele não recebia créditos por isso. Todos do quartel general apostavam quanto tempo isso duraria, apesar de não verem-no com uma garota há mais um de ano, e não bebia a ponto de não saber o próprio nome desde muito tempo. Pelo menos, era o que ele acreditava.

O que o fez esquecer todo o seu esforço de anos? Porque Vega não podia ter mais de dois anos de idade... Por que a mulher decidiu entregá-la somente agora, e não mais cedo?

O seu silêncio bastou para que Remus sentasse ao seu lado, no meio fio, um pouco preocupado, já que o amigo sempre tinha uma resposta ácida na ponta da língua.

— O que que aconteceu com a gente? — Sirius não planejava perguntar isso em voz alta.

Para a sua sorte, Remus viu outro significado por trás daquela pergunta.

— Bem... Amadurecemos — ele resumiu tudo em uma palavra — Terminamos o colégio, começamos a trabalhar, vieram as responsabilidades...

"Você conheceu a Dorcas" pensou Sirius, amargamente.

— Regulus me chamou pela lareira — disse Remus, repentinamente.

— Ah! É? — o outro evitou olhá-lo, sentindo como o sangue fugia de seu rosto.

— Sim, ele parecia bem preocupado, procurando por você — ele comentou, virando-se para ele — Estava na casa de James? O que houve?

Então, o moreno lembrou-se que Regulus esteve procurando-o antes de... Bem, antes dele fugir feito um covarde. Olhou para trás, na rua onde a sua casa ficava, e notou que ninguém foi atrás dele, mas sabia que, assim que voltasse, Marlene o estrangularia por seu momento de fraqueza. Ele não se sentia muito animado para isso.

— Ele é um... Exagerado — Sirius resmungou — Eu vou pedir para que ele me envie um patrono, da próxima vez. Aí ele não vai atrapalhar vocês...

— Vocês? — repetiu Remus, dando uma risada debochada — Quando você vai aprender que tudo o que acontecer contigo nos envolve? Pensei que onze anos de amizade dissessem mais.

— Estava falando de Dorcas, não de James.

O lobisomem soltou um "Oh!" compreensivo e, ao mesmo tempo, incomodado.

— É, eu sei que o quanto mais longe de mim, melhor para ambos — Sirius revirou os olhos.

— De onde você tirou isso, Padfoot? — Remus franziu o cenho — Dorcas gosta muito de você e de James, mas ela tem a sensação de que você não gosta dela.

— Não tenho nada contra ela, mas você se afastou de mim e de James por causa dela — o moreno disse, tentando não parecer muito ciumento.

— Na verdade, _você_ se afastou.

Aquela frase estava bem implícita, pois ele afastou-se somente dele, jamais seria capaz de fazer isso com James, e o melhor amigo não permitia, ao contrário do outro.

Sirius já não tinha vontade alguma de desabafar depois da breve conversa, apenas dirigiu os seus olhos para o céu, identificando as estrelas de alguns de seus parentes. Quando mais novo, ele acreditava que, ao morrer, estaria lá em cima.

— Vega é uma estrela — sussurrou para si mesmo.

— O que disse? — Remus virou-se para ele, confuso.

Sirius levantou-se, ignorando completamente a terra que prendeu-se em sua calça.

— Será que duas horas da manhã é muito tarde para uma reunião marota? — ele forçou um sorriso.

— Depende do ponto de vista...

Quando Sirius abriu a porta da casa dos Potter, procurando não fazer barulho, foi surpreendido pela luz acesa da cozinha.

— Você não pode esperar sair do jeito que saiu, e que eles não percebam — Remus sussurrou atrás dele, fechando a porta.

Como se para confirmar o que disse, um barulho de cadeira arrastando antecedeu a vinda de Lily, que apressou-se em abraçar a Sirius. Sem que ele percebesse, ela agradeceu a Remus, sem emitir sons, apenas movendo os seus lábios.

— Onde você se meteu? — ela perguntou, afastando-se para observá-lo melhor.

— Eu acordei vocês? — o animago perguntou, sentindo-se culpado.

— Não! Foi Harry, ele acordou e começou a chorar — explicou a ruiva.

— Parece que só a presença do padrinho em casa para fazê-lo dormir à noite — comentou James, descendo as escadas.

O plano inicial era que apenas os três amigos conversassem, mas Sirius viu-se incapaz de não incluir Lily, que tornou-se uma grande amiga. Afinal de contas, só uma louca para concordar em colocá-lo como padrinho de seu filho.

— Eu estava acordado, resolvendo alguns problemas, quando Regulus apareceu na lareira, procurando por Sirius — Remus iniciou o assunto — Não disse o que aconteceu, só se despediu quando eu disse que você não estava por lá.

— Aqui está! — Lily interrompeu qualquer resposta que pudesse ter, entregando xícaras de café para eles.

— Você precisa vender isso aqui, Lils! — disse James, antes mesmo de tomar um gole — E você ainda coloca umas gotas de poção. É quase uma receita própria!

Ela apenas revirou os olhos, embora sorrisse, sentando-se ao lado do marido para acompanhar também a conversa. Contudo, Sirius tomou apenas um gole. No começo daquele dia, estava louco por beber aquilo, mas agora tudo parecia perder o gosto.

— Ei! O que houve? Foi sério? — Lily inclinou-se em sua direção, preocupada.

Se ele resolvesse não contar, ou inventasse alguma mentira, quanto tempo duraria?

— Sirius! Você está nos assustando! — reclamou James, encostando as costas no encosto da cadeira, os braços cruzados.

Ele respirou fundo, mas acabou bebendo outro gole da bebida quente, tentando adiar ao máximo.

— Eu sinto como se... — hesitou — Tivessem lançado um Obliviate em mim.

— Por quê? — perguntou Lily, suavemente, segurando a sua mão por cima da mesa.

— Tocaram a campainha lá — Sirius já não sabia como chamar o lugar, mas deu o braço a torcer — em casa. A velha começou a gritar, e quando Marlene foi abrir a porta, só tinha um... Um cesto com uma criança dentro.

— Abandonaram? — a ruiva estava horrorizada — Como foram capazes disso?

James lançou um olhar sério para Sirius, e isso bastou para que uma compreensão fosse estabelecida, ele ainda negava-se a olhar para Remus. Talvez pudesse parar por ali, não mencionar a paternidade...

— Eu quero vê-lo — Lily disse, repentinamente, e isso fez com que a ideia de mentir caísse por terra.

— Vê-la — Sirius corrigiu, quase que por reflexo — É uma menina.

— E por que isso te incomoda tanto? — Remus pronunciou-se pela primeira vez desde que ele contou, e isso só fez com que ficasse mais nervoso.

— Veio — ele voltou a hesitar, procurando as palavras, que fugiam de sua mente — um bilhete junto com ela.

Não precisou dizer qualquer outra coisa, já que Lily mudou a sua expressão no mesmo instante.

— Sirius, isso é impossível! — ela disse, com fervor — Você nunca mais saiu com alguém.

— Eu sei — ele fechou os olhos, tentando encontrar uma resposta para tantas dúvidas — Mas, caramba! Ela é a minha cara! E não é do Regulus, isso é impossível! Ela deve ter... O quê? A idade do Harry?

James novamente lançou um olhar fixo para o rosto do melhor amigo, mais do que nunca desejando poder falar a sós com ele.

— Six... — disse Lily, cautelosamente — Isso não foi...

James pousou a mão no ombro dela, negando fortemente com a cabeça, e Sirius parecia completamente alheio a tudo isso, coçando os olhos com força.

 _— O que você quer, Narcisa? — perguntou Sirius, secamente, ao ter como visita uma das primas que menos gostava._

 _— Vim falar sobre Andrômeda... — a loira não pareceu incomodada com a sua represália._

 _Essa simples frase foi o suficiente para alertá-lo. Apesar de tudo, Narcisa não deixava de preocupar-se por sua irmã, e ela não iria lá se não fosse algo sério. Além do mais, ele não deixou de notar que Marlene ainda estava trajada com o seu uniforme do St. Mungos, mesmo que fosse seu dia de folga._

 _— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — ele deixou de lado a sua pose arisca no mesmo instante._

 _— Ela estava com Achaque de Opala¹, Sirius — foi Marlene quem disse — Foi diagnosticada ontem à noite, e eles iam remover o seu tumor hoje, para evitar que o estado se agravasse..._

 _— Ela não resistiu, Sirius — aquela foi a primeira vez em que ele viu Narcisa perder a compostura._

— Que merda... — ele sussurrou, mas foi escutado por todos.

Foi na época em que ele não conseguia encontrar um chão sob os seus pés e, olhando agora, ele ainda não tinha. Sem casa fixa, alternando-se em dormir na casa dos amigos e do irmão... A única coisa que ele considerava dele era o emprego. E agora tinha Vega também.

— Não sei que mulher foi essa que eu transei, mas ela é louca — disse Sirius, exaltando-se — Colocar uma criança para _eu_ cuidar? Eu não consigo cuidar nem de mim!

— Ei! Calma! — disse Lily, tranquila.

— Cara, eu trabalho, Marlene trabalha, Regulus nem deve saber cuidar de um bebê... — ele continuou citando.

— Você tem a mim — ela retrucou, calando-o no ato — A menina já passou da fase de amamentação, não vou ter problema algum com ela.

— E ninguém aqui está te julgando — disse James, antes de lançar um olhar indeciso para Remus — Você passou por uma má fase...

— Claro que não julgam! Na visão de vocês, eu nunca mudei, não é mesmo? — Sirius retrucou.

— Só um cego não notaria o quanto você mudou nestes últimos anos — Lily comentou.

— Então temos muitas pessoas míopes...

James tirou os óculos, fingindo-se de ofendido, o que arrancou um sorriso de todos ali. Terminaram de beber os cafés, já mornos, em silêncio.

— Eu ainda quero conhecê-la — disse Lily, depois de um tempo, com um sorriso mais relaxado no rosto — Qual é o nome dela?

— Vega — respondeu Sirius.

— Bem, seja lá quem for, parece que gosta de seguir a tradição Black de nomes — comentou James, mais curioso que qualquer um em descobrir quem era a tal mulher, e isso não passou despercebido por Lily, que não gostou nada.

— Então, Rem, a _Alice_ me disse que você faltou ao trabalho hoje — ela disse, frisando o nome da melhor amiga, o que fez com que James a olhasse estranhado, já que foi ele quem lhe contou — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Digamos que... Eu fiquei em cárcere privado — respondeu Remus, em voz baixa, aparentando estar irritado.

James não conseguiu segurar a risada, o que só fez com que o amigo ficasse vermelho de vergonha. Lily manteve-se impassível, olhando desgostosa para o marido, o que fez com que Sirius se lembrasse vagamente de Narcisa.

— O que houve? — a ruiva perguntou.

— Dorcas pirou... Foi isso o que aconteceu — disse Remus.

— Se você tivesse nos avisado, teríamos levado o nosso esquadrão de aurores até lá — disse James, não conseguindo manter-se sério.

— É, acho que foi por isso que eu não avisei — retrucou Remus, sarcástico.

O amigo desculpou-se, tentando recuperar-se do acesso de risos.

— Isso é muito estranho! Dorcas não é desse tipo — comentou Lily, franzindo o cenho.

— Depois de um tempo, eu consegui dopá-la, sair do apartamento e levá-la para o St. Mungos — Remus continuou a narrar — Eles disseram que é "Transtorno Bipolar".

— Resumo da ópera: ela é maluca — Sirius não conseguiu conter-se.

— Eu não consigo acreditar nisso — Lily desabafou, negando com a cabeça.

— Nem eu — respondeu Remus.

— Acho que não é só a Dorcas quem está pirando — James disse, olhando para Lily, tentando identificar o que tinha feito de errado.

— Você não estava tão interessado em saber quem era a mãe da filha do Sirius? — ela virou-se para ele, irritando-se — O que é? Quer voltar para o tempo das paqueras?

— Eu só fiquei curioso! — o seu marido disse, ofendido — Você também ficou!

— E precisa ficar perguntando a todo o momento? Se Sirius soubesse, já teria dito!

Vendo como o casal resolveu discutir a relação ali mesmo, o dito cujo levantou-se, recolhendo as xícaras vazias.

— Sirius está saindo da discussão em três, dois, um... — ele murmurou, indo deixar a louça na pia.

A última coisa que ele estava entendendo daquele dia era o porquê de Dorcas ter tido um surto psicótico, e o porquê de Remus não parecer nada incomodado com isso.

Na verdade, ele agia como se essa fosse a sua última preocupação.

— Como está se sentindo em relação a isso? — perguntou Remus, aproximando-se de onde ele estava.

— Você não vai querer responder, se eu perguntar, então vamos deixar esse assunto como está — respondeu Sirius.

— Não tem mais assunto com a Dorcas.

Para quem a defendia até mais cedo... Porém, Sirius conseguia entender. Remus não era capaz de ver o pior das pessoas, fosse quem fosse. Bem, só via o _seu_ pior, não que ele não tivesse dado motivos para isso.

Constrangido pela situação em que se encontrava, Sirius decidiu facilitar o trabalho de Lily, dando uma lavada rápida nas xícaras, talvez para evitar que a conversa se prolongasse.

Por que ele disse aquilo? Foi pelo que James e Lily falaram mais cedo?

Por falar no casal, eles não pararam com a discussão, e não pareciam sequer ter notado que os dois levantaram-se de seus lugares.

— Eles não mudam — comentou Remus.

— É, acho que são a única coisa que podemos chamar de constante — murmurou Sirius, sem ter muita certeza do que queria dizer com isso.

Girando a torneira, para que a água parasse de cair, ele voltou a observar os seus melhores amigos. Era incrível como eles discutiam por motivos bobos e, mesmo assim, permaneciam juntos por tanto tempo.

Sirius morou em uma casa onde o casamento nada mais era do que um negócio, ou algo para preservar a pureza do sangue da família, a linhagem. Até que ele conheceu James e, com ele, conheceu uma família como nunca pensou existir.

Ele queria isso para si.

Era um pensamento completamente não dele, mas ele queria.

Não sabia quem era a mãe de Vega, e talvez isso fosse melhor. Ela abandonou uma criança, não valia nada. Só podia agradecer por ela ter esperado. Se dois anos depois ele já estava enlouquecendo, imaginava como seria se fosse antes.

Todos eles queriam saber quem ela era, mas ele não. A única coisa que importava agora era aquela bebê, que devia estar dormindo em algum canto que Marlene arrumou para ela. Ou mesmo com a mulher.

Era surreal que ele tivesse que cuidar de um ser completamente dependente dele, mas ele não abandonaria Vega como a mãe dela fez. Ele aprenderia a cuidar dela.

Aquela vida existia por sua causa, e Sirius Black não fugiria daquela responsabilidade.


	5. Sobre a estrela nova

**_You and me, baby, between us, just between us_**

 ** _Make all the stars glow from our eyes_**

 ** _All the treasures pleasure emotions, love's emotion_**

 ** _Nothing to lose but a try, try_**

— Curtis Mayfield

— Ela é linda, Six! — Lily sussurrou, sorrindo para o pequeno embrulho adormecido.

Assim que chegaram, foram recebidos pelo silêncio e escuridão. Para a sua sorte, parece que Marlene tinha ido dormir, e Regulus foi junto, deixando a pequena Vega onde a deixaram antes, em seu quarto.

Sabia que, por ter uma criança em casa, ela não poderia gritar à vontade, a não ser que o trancasse na sala da tapeçaria e lançasse um feitiço silenciador. Mesmo assim, isso não a impediria de lançar os silvos enraivecidos, sussurros gritados, que não eram menos assustadores.

Uma noite não o prepararia para isso, mas era a última coisa que necessitava naquele momento, enquanto levava Lily para cima. Não podia levar Vega para a casa dos Potter, nem Harry para a casa dos Black, então James e Remus ficaram para trás. Depois eles iriam vê-la, embora Sirius tivesse certeza de que Lily faria questão de ir com cada um deles, de tão encantada que estava.

— Parece tanto com você... — ela voltou a sussurrar, sorrindo encantada para ele.

Sirius queria poder sentir a mesma coisa ao pensar nisso, mas só sentia apreensão, e se odiava por isso. Que tipo de ser humano olhava para a própria filha e sentia apreensão?

— Você deveria segurá-la — disse Lily, para completar o seu desespero.

— Que isso, Lily! Ela está dormindo! — ele engoliu em seco.

Como para contrariá-lo, Vega fez uns movimentos leves e abriu os olhos azuis como o oceano na direção dois adultos estranhos. Parecendo reconhecer a Sirius, ela voltou a se remexer, o que fez com que Lily sorrisse em sua direção, um pouco convencida.

— Eu vou derrubar essa criança, pelo amor de Merlin, Lily! — Sirius reclamou, mas aproximando-se da bebê, como se ela tivesse alguma força magnética que o atraía.

— Não, você não vai!

A ruiva era malditamente boa em convencer a qualquer pessoa de fazer qualquer coisa. Não era de se estranhar que James tivesse se apaixonado por ela.

Sem esperar por outro protesto, Lily colocou as duas mãos por baixo dos braços da bebê, levantando-a da cesta.

— Olhando assim até parece que você nunca colocou o Harry em uma vassoura — ela brincou, erguendo-a para ele.

Sentindo-se nervoso, ele pegou-a desajeitadamente, tal como Lily fez, evitando olhá-la nos olhos para não distrair-se, e depois aproximou-a de seu tronco, levando a mão esquerda para as costas da criança e a direita para apoiá-la nas pernas.

A mulher sentou-se na cama, sorrindo carinhosamente para a cena.

Depois do nervosismo inicial, era reconfortante ter aquele pequeno peso em cima de si, ele só sentia-se incapaz de mover-se, até mesmo respirar parecia que quebraria aquela harmonia.

— Você pode falar à vontade o quanto isso é gay, mas... — começou Lily.

— Dane-se! Eu posso falar! — retrucou Sirius, divertido.

— Se eu soubesse na época de Hogwarts, eu ia te zoar tanto — ela comentou, também sorrindo — Você vivia dizendo que o James era afeminado...

— Uma pessoa que tem um veado como patrono não é normal — ele subiu o ombro esquerdo, o contrário de onde Vega estava apoiada — Eu só queria tirá-lo do armário!

— Pena que eu atrapalhei os seus planos...

Sirius tentou manter-se sério, mas era impossível evitar o sorriso que surgia.

— Que nada! Ele deve ser bi que nem eu, só preferiu uma mulher — brincou.

— Sim... Eu sei bem quem é que você prefere — Lily subiu uma sobrancelha, provocativa.

Não dava para saber se era uma brincadeira, mas Sirius não duvidava da mulher, portanto voltou a focar-se em sua filha, ignorando o calor que sentia no rosto.

— Não se preocupe! O seu segredo está bem guardado comigo — ela declarou.

— Sabe, você podia fazer mais que isso — ele se viu falando.

Péssima ideia, Lily amava bancar o cupido.

Inclusive, foi ela quem ficou perturbando Dorcas e Remus para que ficassem juntos.

— Se eu soubesse que você gostava dele, eu não teria juntado eles — Lily entendeu as entrelinhas de sua frase — Na verdade, acho que encontrei um projeto bem interessante.

— Você deveria abrir um negócio no Diagon Alley para unir casais, você leva jeito.

Ela lançou um olhar enigmático em sua direção, levantando-se logo em seguida.

— James quer conversar com você, então eu vou trazer Remus para cá — Lily comentou, casualmente — Ele demora para notar as coisas, mas quando nota...

— Nota até a alma — Sirius bufou.

A mulher foi até a porta do quarto, esperando que ele a acompanhasse, mas ele não moveu-se.

— Escuta... Eu acho que seria melhor se você trocasse de lugar com o James — Sirius gaguejou — Quero dizer, Vega acordou, e pode assustar-se caso nós dois sairmos.

Ele ficar sozinho com Remus não era uma boa opção, e ela ficar sozinha com Remus também não era uma boa opção, mas o que ele poderia fazer?

— Está bem — Lily concordou, sorrindo levemente, antes de sumir pelo corredor escuro.

Os momentos que antecederam a vinda de James foram preenchidos com o puro silêncio e incertezas. Vega não tinha chorado até aquele momento, e ela foi abandonada na porta da casa, podendo ter pegado friagem, ela não falou nem movimentou-se muito bruscamente naquele meio tempo. Será que ela estava doente?

Aquela simples pergunta fez com que ele ficasse desesperado, e sentindo-se um idiota por não ter exposto essas dúvidas quando Lily estava ali, ela era mãe, sabia daquelas coisas. Aproximou-se da cama, e sentou-se ali, sentindo como ficava mais seguro, pois, se a criança caísse, ele poderia ampará-la mais fácil.

Lily sempre tirava Harry de seus braços, então ele não sabia bem como deveria fazer. Ele podia mudar a posição das mãos, colocando-as novamente nas laterais do bebê, mas decidiu inclinar-se em direção à cesta, como já viu Lily fazendo, e deixou Vega ali. Antes que pudesse se erguer, sentiu uma dor imensa no seu cabelo.

— Porra, filha! — ele teve que conter um grito.

Todos olhavam para a bebê, e pensavam: "só tem dois anos, é fraquinha", mas aquela simples cena comprovava que Vega Black era mais forte que muitos adultos. Se bem que Harry não ficava muito atrás.

— Que momento mais fofo! — ouviu a voz de James debochando.

Virando a cabeça para o lado (o máximo que pôde), conseguiu ver o amigo, que estava apoiado no batente da porta. Só por já terem começado com aquela sua posição agradável provava como seria aquela visita.

— Vega está querendo arrancar o meu cabelo! — Sirius choramingou.

— Ela deve ter gostado tanto que quer para ela... — brincou James, aproximando-se.

O moreno sentiu a cama afundar levemente do outro lado, e a mão de Vega saiu de sua cabeça, a gargalhada infantil preenchendo o ambiente.

— Ela precisou puxar o seu cabelo para você chamá-la de filha? — James movia os dedos do meio e indicador na barriga da bebê, em intervalos curtos, como se estivesse fazendo cócegas nela.

Bebês sentiam cócegas?

— Eu chamei? — ele perguntou, sentado do outro lado, tentando pôr os fios de cabelo novamente em seu lugar.

— Sim, seguido de um palavrão — James olhou-lhe com diversão, não parecia dirigir um olhar diferente desde que pisou ali — Ainda bem que Lily não escutou, ela acha que escutar desde a infância influencia as crianças futuramente.

— Por que será que ela acha isso? — Sirius retrucou, irônico, lembrando das primeiras palavras que saíram da boca de Harry.

Essa lembrança somente fez com que ele lembrasse o motivo de ter colocado a bebê naquela cestinha. Contudo, agora que o sorriso maroto não sumia do rosto da pequena, e ela movia os pés e mãos agitadamente, as dúvidas sumiram. Só para ter cem por cento de certeza, encostou as costas da mão na testa da menina, a pele estava em uma temperatura que ele considerou normal.

— Cara, eu vou amar ver isso — James deitou-se no espaço disponível. Se ele se movesse um único centímetro, cairia direto no chão.

— O quê? — perguntou Sirius.

— Você bancando o pai. Não bastasse ter um filho, ainda por cima é uma menina!

Ele revirou os olhos, mantendo o rosto virado na direção da garotinha.

— E Remus? — ele perguntou, sem entender direito o porquê.

— Ainda bem que eu e Lily trocamos na mesma hora, pois ele foi embora — disse James, lançando faíscas coloridas com a sua varinha, para o fascínio de Vega.

— Como assim embora? — Sirius sentiu apreensão, mas diferente da que sentiu antes, algo perto da boca do estômago — Aconteceu alguma coisa com a... Dorcas?

Hesitou antes de dizer o nome maldito, um gosto ruim invadindo a sua boca.

— Não. Na verdade, foi um patrono de Dumbledore. Pedia para Remus ir falar com ele em Hogwarts — James franziu o cenho — Tenho a sensação de que ele estava meio que ignorando-o nesses últimos tempos, ele recebeu algumas cartas com o selo de...

— Estranho... Não falamos com Dumbledore desde que terminamos o colégio. Para não ser injusto, falamos com ele no seu casamento — ele interrompeu-o — Mas depois disso... Ele deve ter mandado uma coruja, parabenizando o nascimento do Harry, e só!

James apenas deu de ombros, espreguiçando-se. Vega resmungou, já que a varinha apagou-se, e o dono dela não demorou a guardá-la no bolso, erguendo-se.

— Preciso ir — disse, sem precisar de maiores explicações — Precisamos juntar Vega e Harry...

— Eu vou ficar por aqui — disse Sirius, jogando um lençol em cima de si, sem nem incomodar-se por ainda estar de roupas — Temos cinco horas de sono até dar o tempo.

— Já estou prevendo o segundo dia consecutivo de atraso de Sirius Black — o amigo negou com a cabeça — A gente se vê, Padfoot.

A luz apagou-se e ele escutou um som leve nas escadarias. Contudo, assim que a sua cabeça encostou-se no colchão, ele apagou, tendo a certeza de que acordaria com uma grande dor de pescoço.

— Você tem sorte de estar com Vega, ou eu te acordaria da pior forma que você já acordou na sua vida — foi assim que ele acordou, cinco horas depois, sentindo como se tivesse dormido apenas cinco minutos.

Parece que uma ótima noite de sono foi capaz de acalmar a fera interior da cunhada, e não seria ele a reclamar.

O que muitas pessoas perguntavam-se era: como que uma Gryffindor de raiz como Marlene McKinnon conseguiu apaixonar-se por um Slytherin fanático. Ela era sangue pura, mas a sua família não apoiava aqueles extremismos que a maioria dos bruxos seguia.

Sirius não sabia responder, já que passou grande parte da sua vida afastado do irmão mais novo, preocupado pelos rumos que ele estava seguindo na vida, como unir-se com alunos mais velhos para infernizar a vida de nascidas trouxas. Até o momento em que foi pego e levou uma detenção enorme. Apesar de Walburga aprovar a atitude preconceituosa, não gostou nada que sua ficha ficasse suja.

Regulus não estava acostumado a levar bronca, e o irmão mais velho encontrou-o chateado na torre de astronomia. Eles, finalmente, puderam conversar, e fizeram as pazes, Sirius parou com a sua atitude de babaca. Nesse meio tempo, foi quando Marlene também entrou na vida do seu irmão. Ele só lembrava-se de Regulus, em seu jeito todo recluso e tímido, enquanto que ela, toda extrovertida e persistente, fazia de tudo para chamar a sua atenção.

Isso causava muita diversão em quem presenciava as cenas de perseguição dos dois. Junto com Lily e James, eram as melhores pessoas que Sirius conheceu na vida, e provavam que os mais opostos podiam dar certo, e que não era apenas um mito.

Ele esperava que não.

Vega permaneceu calada durante a noite toda, e isso foi algo a se observar.

— Você já sabe com quem vai deixá-la? — Marlene perguntou, mexendo nas mãozinhas gordinhas da bebê.

— Eu não pensei nisso — ele confessou, esfregando os olhos, na tentativa de espantar o sono.

A medibruxa franziu o cenho, aproximando-se do cunhado, que olhou-a estranhada.

— Sirius, quando foi a última vez que você tomou banho? — ela perguntou, sem envergonhar-se nem nada, pois ela era assim.

— Bom, eu dormi de qualquer jeito, acordei atrasado para o trabalho, depois teve a Vega...

Não precisou olhar para Marlene duas vezes, antes de levantar-se, pegar outro uniforme de auror, e partir para o banheiro.

— Homens... — ouviu-a murmurar.

Vega manifestou-se, dando uma risada infantil, e ele, conhecendo Marlene bem, sabia que a bebê estava em boas mãos.

— Você foi salvo por um dia, mas peça para a sua amiga te ensinar a cuidar dela! — a cunhada disse em voz alta, antes de bater a porta do quarto.

Depois de banhar-se e colocar outra roupa, Sirius desceu para tomar um rápido café, pois ainda tinha que levar a filha para ficar com Lily.

— A minha amiga tem nome — ele disse, de boca aberta, assim que pisou na cozinha.

— Olhe o exemplo! — Marlene deu um tapa no braço dele, com uma careta de nojo.

— Você vê pacientes vomitando, e tem nojo da minha boca? — Sirius provocou.

— Por favor, não entremos em detalhes — Regulus interrompeu-os antes que a namorada pudesse responder.

Não precisava dizer mais nada para que eles percebessem que entravam em um campo de assunto que ele nada gostava. Era natural, considerando que sua namorada já deu uns pegas no seu irmão, e esse não era um assunto muito legal de se conversar.

Os dois apenas deram de ombros. Assim que Marlene terminou de mastigar uma das torradas, virou-se novamente para o cunhado.

— Quando você vai arrumar uma folga? Precisamos arrumar um monte de coisa! Comprar as coisas para Vega, já que a mãe dela resolveu deixá-la apenas com a roupa do corpo... — começou a dizer.

Sirius pousou o dedo na boca dela, concentrado em terminar o seu café da manhã, recebendo um olhar mortal.

— Reg, se eu fizer uma lista, você consegue? — ela virou-se para o namorado.

— Bem, você está confiando em um homem para uma tarefa que não deveria ser feita sem supervisão — Regulus respondeu, cautelosamente.

— Eu não vou conseguir folga tão cedo — Marlene encostou-se na cadeira, frustrada.

— Eu vejo como faço — Sirius deu um final ao assunto, tomando um grande gole de seu suco de abóbora, antes de levantar-se.

— Você não vai de pó de flú com ela!

Ignorando o aviso da amiga, ele foi até onde Vega estava, ainda com a roupa da noite anterior, mas também banhada. Sem ter muita certeza de como faria isso, já que nunca passou por isso antes com Harry, deixou-a na cesta, e segurou-a na mão, indeciso.

Ir de lareira era uma péssima ideia, mas aparatar também era, e ele não tinha muito tempo. Olhando para o relógio e vendo que se atrasaria, saiu da casa e, assim que pisou nas escadarias centrais, desmaterializou-se, levando a filha consigo.


	6. Sobre como é difícil ser pai

**_They don't appreciate_**

 ** _How deep the bond between us is_**

 ** _All they do is trying to... On you_**

 ** _They don't wanna see you doing, baby_**

 ** _Keep a man that dees the things I do for you_**

— Freddie Jackson

Assim que pisou na sala de estar da casa dos Potter, Vega abriu o primeiro berreiro que Sirius escutou na vida, o que não melhorou de todo o seu estado de ânimo.

— Ah! Não! Não, não, não! — ele pegou-a no colo, derrubando a cesta no chão, e começou a balançá-la, desesperado — Calma, estrelinha! Calma!

Lily não demorou para aparecer, e ele nunca sentiu-se tão aliviado. Ela, mais do que nunca, era a sua salvadora.

— O que você fez? — uma salvadora um pouco injusta.

— Eu estou atrasado para o trabalho, não podia trazê-la por lareira, tive que aparatar! — Sirius respondeu, ofendido.

— Ela nunca deve ter aparatado antes, Six! — a ruiva quase arrancou a criança de seus braços, como uma leoa defensora — Você pode ter se relacionado com uma trouxa!

— Se fosse uma trouxa, ela não conseguiria me encontrar — ele fez questão de lembrá-la.

— Você não estava atrasado para o trabalho? — Lily retrucou, mal humorada — Vamos! Ande logo!

— Lily, eu queria falar contigo sobre as coisas da Vega... — ele passou a mão no cabelo, a convivência excessiva com James já estava o afetando — Ela só tem essa roupa, não dorme em outro lugar que não seja a cesta...

— Eu resolvo isso, mas quero ser a madrinha dela. Sirius! Você tem que registrá-la!

Um som vindo do relógio o fez se lembrar de seu próprio atraso, e atravessou a sala com rapidez, indo para perto da lareira.

— A gente resolve isso depois! — ele pegou uma grande quantidade de pó de flú — Ministério da Magia!

Já era difícil pensar em como ele teria que aprender a cuidar de uma filha, com aquela aparência toda frágil, sem experiência alguma. Não contente com isso, ele teria que resolver todo o resto: conferir se ela tinha uma certidão de nascimento já, ou se ele teria que registrá-la, comprar roupas e brinquedos para ela, arrumar um lugar para que ela pudesse dormir...

E pensar que ele acreditava que ela daria mais trabalho quando estivesse na adolescência, cheia de pretendentes, ou depravados sexuais que iriam querer abusar de sua inocência, como ele preferia pensar.

Ele era um canalha no colégio, e justamente por isso, ele sabia bem o que um adolescente pensava e agia quando os pais estavam longe. Sendo filha sua, ela não seria muito inocente, isso seria pedir demais para os seus genes, e era o que mais o preocupava.

Sim, em segundos, tendo a visão rápida e confusa de tantas lareiras, ele conseguiu pensar em todos aqueles problemas. Já podia sentir cabelos brancos surgindo pela sua cabeça, sofrendo por antecipação.

— Parabéns, Black!

Sirius franziu o cenho sem entender, enquanto vários desconhecidos cumprimentavam-no pelo caminho até o quartel general dos aurores. Assim que pisou dentro de lá, foi afastado por Frank, Remus e James.

— Vamos, meu amigo! — disse James, com alguns pergaminhos em mãos — Temos que interrogar uma pessoa que está internada no St. Mungos.

— Eu fui promovido e não sabia? — perguntou Sirius, enquanto eles seguiam pelo caminho que ele acabava de vir — Por que está todo mundo me parabenizando?

— James me contou sobre Vega, e... Bem, Alice escutou, e contou para algumas pessoas — disse Frank, claramente constrangido.

— Algumas pessoas? Ela contou pro departamento inteiro? — a voz de Sirius ficou levemente mais fina, enquanto eles pegavam o elevador, milagrosamente, vazio — Só falta o próprio ministro da magia descer e me cumprimentar.

— Vocês parecem duas menininhas fofoqueiras — comentou Remus, olhando para os outros dois, que coraram fortemente — Depois reclamam de Alice e Lily!

— Passar tanto tempo com elas dá nisso! — defendeu-se Frank.

Sirius recuperou-se, lançando um olhar debochado para os amigos, que apenas levantaram o dedo do meio para ele.

— Por que temos que interrogar essa pessoa do St. Mungos? — ele perguntou, assim que chegaram ao térreo.

— Rufus acredita que Pettigrew tem provas sobre a corrupção no Ministério — respondeu James, o olhar ficando sombrio na menção dos nomes — Você sabe como ele é louco para acusar Fudge, e ficar com o seu lugar.

— E aí o nosso auror chefe seria o Proudfoot — Sirius fez uma careta, ao dizer isso.

— Eu não vou reclamar, eles não implicam com o meu probleminha — murmurou Remus.

— Vai ver são tão burros que nem notaram — ele retrucou.

Aparataram assim que alcançaram as lareiras, que estavam desligadas, pois o horário de entrada já havia passado.

— Mas o que...

James tomou a frente deles, apontando a varinha para a pessoa de olhos arregalados.

— Obliviate! — uma luz branca saiu de sua varinha.

Frank apressou-se em bater no vidro da loja de departamentos abandonada, antes de acenar com a cabeça para os amigos, entrando lá, como se a vitrine fosse feita de água. James guardou a varinha, olhando ao redor para garantir que não precisaria apagar a memória de mais alguém, antes de seguir com os amigos pelo mesmo caminho.

— O que, realmente, irrita Proudfoot é que vocês não precisam trabalhar, mas trabalham — comentou Remus, enquanto eles tentavam não esbarrar nos medibruxos que passavam correndo de um lado para o outro.

— Se não trabalhássemos, aí ele nos odiaria por sermos "desocupados" — Sirius bufou — Vai entender...

— A verdade é que ele é inegavelmente apaixonado por você, meu amigo — disse James, com uma falsa seriedade — Só que você não o corresponde.

Sirius começou a engasgar, enquanto Remus lançou um olhar repreensor para o amigo, que apenas sorria maliciosamente.

— Ei! Nosso amigo aqui precisa pensar no futuro! — Frank entrou na implicância — Agora tem uma filha para criar...

— Isso tudo é falta de sexo? Por que vocês não vão cuidar da vida de vocês? — pronunciou Sirius, quase que escandalosamente.

— Só queríamos ajudar, Pads — defendeu-se James.

— Com licença — Remus parou um medibruxo, mostrando o seu distintivo de auror — Estamos procurando por um paciente que deu entrada nesta manhã, Peter Pettigrew.

— Claro, me acompanhem! — o homem disse, desviando o qual seria o seu caminho original.

James e Frank coraram da cabeça aos pés com o olhar sério de Remus, era incrível como eles permaneciam agindo como estudantes do quarto ano.

— Vamos! — disse o lobisomem, cansado.

Subiram por várias escadas, o objetivo era o quarto andar (danos causados por magia). No entanto, enquanto faziam a passagem do terceiro andar para o quarto, Sirius foi puxado pelo braço.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Marlene perguntou-lhe.

Ele olhou para cima, percebendo que os amigos não pararam, e desceu os dois degraus subidos.

— Interrogatório — respondeu, vagamente.

— Deixe-me adivinhar: Peter Pettigrew — ela olhou ao redor, antes de voltar seu olhar a ele — Eu acredito que não foi dano em magia. Deve ter sido algum artefato bruxo que causou _aquilo_ nele...

— E veio me parar para perguntar isso? — Sirius cruzou os braços, sabendo que tinha outra razão para a intervenção.

— Eu estive pensando sobre Vega e, se a mãe dela era bruxa, precisou vir até aqui para conseguir um atendimento — explicou Marlene, erguendo-se em sua sola vez ou outra — Ou seja, ela deve...

— Eu pensei nisso mais cedo — ele confessou, olhando para outra direção — Mas eu ia falar com... Alguém que trabalhe na documentação do Ministério da Magia.

"Ou com alguém do Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas" pensou consigo mesmo.

— Você não tem ideia de com quem você iria falar — constatou Marlene, pegando a sua mão — Vamos! É no térreo onde ocorrem os partos.

— Porque faria todo o sentido ser no último andar — ele tentou brincar — Os casos de assassinato por grávidas lá no quartel general não são suficientes...

— Oras, cale a boca!

Ela seria o tipo de pessoa que tentaria estrangular o marido enquanto estivesse em trabalho de parto.

Ninguém atravessou o caminho deles para questionar onde iriam, como Proudfoot faria com ele, e Sirius quase sentiu inveja por isso. Marlene tinha feito a própria fama por lá, ninguém a questionava, embora ela não fosse a própria chefe, e estivesse em um andar diferente do qual ela trabalhava. Talvez fosse comum por lá...

— Paden, eu preciso verificar os registros — Marlene disse, as mãos no bolso.

Não houveram perguntas, o medibruxo não desviou os olhos de sua pasta cheia de folhas para revisar, apenas acenou a varinha para um canto da parede, que revelou-se a eles.

A castanha deu uma piscadela para o cunhado, antes de entrarem na sala, e fecharem a porta.

— Vega Black — ela disse em voz alta.

Uma única pasta fina e solitária surgiu de uma das prateleiras mais altas, e flutuou até a mulher, que estava com a mão erguida à sua frente. Não precisou mover-se um centímetro, já que a pasta pousou delicadamente em sua mão, que fechou-se imediatamente.

— Vega Black — Marlene suspirou — Não tem segundo nome, a mãe não está registrada... Isso dá a impressão de que ela partiu assim que deu a luz.

Sirius franziu o cenho, pegando a folha principal para si.

— Ela nasceu em 2 de Janeiro de 1981 — ele leu — Se a mãe abandonou-a quando deu a luz, então com quem ela estava esse tempo todo?

A mulher voltou o seu olhar para as folhas restantes, mas a medibruxa que fez o parto estava de férias em outro continente.

— O que você vai fazer? — ela perguntou, fechando a pasta lentamente, os olhos fixos nele.

Sirius engoliu em seco, tentando evitar a resposta o máximo possível.

— O que eu vou fazer? — ele murmurou para si mesmo.

— Foi o que eu acabei de te perguntar — Marlene tentou brincar.

Quando o cunhado não entrou na brincadeira, ela pegou a folha que estava em sua mão, deslizou por um espaço disponível da pasta, e passou o fio ao redor.

— Eu vou te dizer o que vamos fazer — ela resolveu tomar as rédeas da situação — Você vai levar uma cópia dessa pastinha, e vai registrá-la no Ministério da Magia. Sem assinatura dos pais, a certidão não é válida.

— E agora eu tenho que ir — ele completou, pegando a pasta entre suas mãos, um pouco nervoso — Certo...

— Devolva depois!

Marlene foi à frente para abrir a porta, e dar passagem a ele.

Separaram-se nas escadarias, onde ele seguiu para o quarto andar, perdido em saber onde deveria ir.

— Onde você estava? Ficamos preocupados! — Remus foi quem perguntou, já estavam no corredor.

— Não importa — ele engoliu em seco, ciente dos olhares na pasta — O que aconteceu?

— Esse caso ainda vai dar o que falar — James suspirou — Peter se transformou, os medibruxos chegaram na mesma hora. Ele vai ser condenado por animagia ilegal.

Naquele momento, eles só podiam pensar na maravilhosa hora em que resolveram fazer o feitiço Fidelius. Apenas Alastor Moody poderia dizer o segredo deles. Quando entraram para os aurores, pensaram em registrar-se legalmente, mas o mentor evitou que eles fizessem isso, disse que era um ótimo elemento surpresa.

Já não eram mais próximos de Pettigrew, mas foram na época de colégio, então precisaram pegá-lo para evitar com que pudesse, em algum momento, ter a ideia de contar a verdade. Fora eles, apenas algumas pessoas sabiam.

Em casos como aquele, era ótimo ter essa garantia.

— Rufus deve negociar anos em Azkaban se ele colocar alguns lá — Frank deu de ombros.

— Não sei, ele não gosta de negociar — contradisse Remus.

— Mas ele está tentando colocar esses caras na cadeia há um bom tempo.

Permaneceram discutindo sobre o que o auror chefe faria durante toda a volta para o Ministério. Dessa vez, sem necessidade de obliviar alguém pelo caminho, foram mais cuidadosos, em parte porque não tinham vontade de voltar aos seus escritórios e lidar com papeladas.

Não perguntaram a Sirius sobre a pasta em momento algum, mas ele sabia que James ia querer saber, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

O quartel general estava silencioso naquela tarde, Frank e James foram reportar a Rufus a sua volta e dar as impressões que tinham sobre o caso. Remus apenas foi buscar um pouco de cerveja amanteigada, e Sirius o acompanhou. Estavam sentados no sofá, aproveitando a bebida, sem conversar, quando ele avistou uma possível ajuda.

— Héstia! — ele chamou-a, com preguiça de ir até ela.

— Eu não posso falar, Proudfoot está na minha cola o dia inteiro — ela sussurrou, indo na direção deles.

— Eu preciso da sua ajuda. O seu irmão trabalha nos tribunais, não é? — ele também manteve a conversa em um tom baixo.

— O que você fez agora?

— Não é isso. Eu preciso registrar a minha filha...

Era estranho falar isso em voz alta, mas todos já sabiam, graças a Alice, que ele tentou não se incomodar.

— Se Proudfoot me pegar, você vai ficar me devendo uma — Héstia resmungou, pegando a pasta, e afastando-se rapidamente.

— Obrigado!

O insuportável assistente passou rapidamente por lá, e tanto ele quanto Remus entraram em um acordo mudo de voltarem ao trabalho.

— Nós já tivemos mais ação — ele comentou, enquanto eles iam para o escritório que dividia com James.

— Acho que você terá muita ação daqui para a frente — Remus provocou, encostando-se à mesa de James.

— Você saiu rápido ontem — disse Sirius — O que houve?

O sorriso no rosto do homem hesitou um pouco.

— Dumbledore me chamou para uma reunião — Remus desviou o olhar.

— Do que se tratava? — Sirius perguntou, tentando não evidenciar muito a própria curiosidade.

— Bem, o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas se aposentou, e ele quer que eu ocupe o cargo — o outro respondeu — Moody não quis, agora que entrou na aposentadoria.

— Professor Lupin — Sirius soltou um assobio, admirado.

— Eu não sei se vou aceitar...

Assim que disse isso, James entrou na sala, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Estou atrapalhando algo? — ele perguntou.

Sirius evitou olhar para os amigos, sentindo como o duplo sentido da frase o atingia, o que não era muito incomum nos últimos dias.

— Dumbledore me convidou para lecionar em Hogwarts — explicou Remus, depois de limpar a garganta, também incomodado — DCAT.

— Isso é ótimo! — exclamou James, empolgado — Você deveria aceitar.

— Eu não sei... — o auror coçou o pescoço, nervoso.

Depois de passada a surpresa, Sirius sentiu como a empolgação o abandonava.

— Como assim se aposentou? O professor não era tão velho assim! — ele comentou.

— Ele não entrou muito em detalhes — confessou Remus — De qualquer forma, eu já disse. Não sei se vou aceitar...

— Por que não? É uma ótima oportunidade! — reclamou James.

Ele apenas negou com a cabeça, no instante em que Proudfoot apareceu.

— Já que estão tão entrosados, juntem-se a Frank para trabalhar — disse o homem, sério — Rufus quer um relatório até o final do expediente.

Remus deixou escapar um rosnado, assim que o assistente afastou-se.

— Calma, lobinho! — Sirius passou a mão pelo seu cabelo, antes de notar o que estava fazendo — Vamos?

Por algum motivo, James teve uma crise de tosse absurda, e afastou-se deles para beber um pouco de água, enquanto os outros dois foram ao escritório onde Alice e Frank conversavam, em vozes baixas, mas urgentes.

— Se aquele cara ficar de graça... — dizia Frank, irritado.

— Quer saber? A gente conversa mais tarde! — Alice despediu-se, esbarrando no ombro de Sirius.

— Ai! — foi apenas o que ele disse, levando a mão ao local.

Frank passou as mãos no rosto, tentando acalmar-se.

— Se quiser, voltamos mais tarde — disse Remus, prestativo.

— Não! Precisamos terminar isso logo — Frank respondeu, de mau jeito — Quero sair daqui o mais rápido possível... Quanto tempo será que falta para as minhas férias?

Sirius deu um sorriso sombrio, pegando uma das cadeiras e colocando-a na lateral de sua mesa.

— Querem? — James apareceu, oferecendo um copo de cerveja amanteigada.

Frank aceitou de bom grado, parecendo acalmar-se mais fácil assim.

— Certo... Quais pistas nós temos?

Assim que o expediente acabou, Frank descobriu que Alice tinha saído mais cedo sem avisá-lo. James ofereceu-se para levar o relatório para Rufus, na esperança de que negassem, mas Sirius e Remus apenas o olharam inexpressivos.

— Tanto faz! — ele bufou, indo na direção de seu auror menos querido.

— Melhor irmos antes que decidam que temos que cobrir mais tempo — sugeriu Remus, empurrando-o para a porta de vidro.

— É verdade! Você ainda não conheceu a Vega! — exclamou Sirius, repentinamente.

— Eu... Eu preciso ir para casa...

Aquela era a desculpa mais esfarrapada e sem sentimento que ele já escutou na vida.

— Qual é o problema que você tem com a minha filha, Lupin? — Sirius cruzou os braços, a irritação acumulada pelo dia exaustivo de trabalho.

— O fato de que ela é a sua filha, talvez? — retrucou Remus, antes de arregalar os olhos — Desculpe!

— Você acha que eu pedi por isso? — o moreno disse, friamente.

— Eu não pedi por essa vaga em Hogwarts, e você parece agir como se fosse a minha culpa.

— Quer saber, Lupin? Esqueça!

Sirius caminhou até o elevador, motivado pela raiva, enquanto que deixava o rapaz para trás.

— Ei! Espere!

As portas metálicas quase fecharam-se, mas Remus conseguiu entrar, parecendo ter corrido uma maratona.

— Desculpe! — ele repetiu.

— Você não pode usar a lua como desculpa para tudo — Sirius murmurou, sem querer que os outros ocupantes ouvissem a conversa.

— Pegou-me de surpresa, assim como contigo! Eu não estava esperando...

— Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, mas aconteceu, e...

Vega estava apenas há um dia em sua vida, e já causava vários problemas.

Como ele podia se sentir sobre isso?

— Aconteceu! — ele retomou o raciocínio — E é impossível você não se cativar por ela.

Remus não respondeu, mas não afastou-se quando ele foi até a lareira para aparatar até a casa de James, que ainda não aparecia no átrio.

Fechou os olhos, não tão concentrado quanto deveria, mas sentiu como se desmaterializava no ar, e pôde jurar sentir a mão dele em seu ombro, sensação essa que desapareceu assim que surgiram na sala de estar dos Potter.

— Lily! Você está viva? — exclamou Remus.

Sirius lançou um olhar ofendido para ele, que deu de ombros.

— Uma filha de Sirius Black não pode ser a criança mais calma do mundo! — ele justificou-se sob o olhar dele.

— Pois está muitíssimo enganado! — Lily surgiu das escadarias, sendo seguida de perto por Harry, que engatinhava degrau por degrau atrás da mãe — Harry! Volte para o quarto!

— Ele sente que o padrinho está por aqui! — Sirius gabou-se, aproximando-se para pegar o afilhado, que reclamou, agarrando o braço do adulto com mais força.

— Acho que ele quer andar sozinho.

Lily levantou o olhar, notando a presença de Remus, e sorriu alegre.

— Você precisa vê-la! — declarou, pegando-o pelo braço para levá-lo para cima.

Harry resmungou, ao perceber que teve todo aquele esforço à toa, mas continuou negando o colo que o padrinho quis dar, voltando a colocar todas as suas forças em subir as escadas. Fascinado pela força de vontade do garoto, Sirius se pôs atrás dele, pronto para pegá-lo, caso caísse.

— Minha afilhada é a coisa mais linda — escutou Lily sussurrar.

Assim que Harry alcançou o último degrau, contemplando a altura com orgulho, Sirius pegou-o de surpresa, levantando-o.

— Fiquem quietos, vocês dois! — reclamou Lily, assim que escutou o filho gargalhar.

Assim que Sirius entrou no quarto, Vega abriu os olhos azuis.

— Como esses dois se saíram? — o marauder perguntou, ajeitando o afilhado no colo.

— Bem, eu suponho — respondeu Lily, temerosa — Deixe-o aí, preciso te mostrar uma coisa!

Vendo o afilhado e filha lado a lado no berço, Sirius perguntou-se como poderia ter considerado terem a mesma idade. Harry não tinha dificuldades para ficar sentado, enquanto Vega permanecia deitada, olhando curiosamente o seu redor.

Foi atrás de Lily, acordado de seu transe, tendo como última visão Vega estendendo os braços para um Remus paralisado.


	7. Sobre como o tempo apenas fortalece

_**Baby, I know it's good to you**_

 _ **And you know it's good to me**_

 _ **Andi t'sj ust the kinds thing**_

 _ **I wanna keep between us two**_

— Imajin

 _— Papai!_

 _Sirius já estava desligando a luz do quarto e saindo, quando a voz infantil o chamou. Virou-se para ver a pequena, os olhos azuis sendo visíveis e brilhantes até mesmo no escuro._

 _— O que foi, minha estrelinha? — ele aproximou-se novamente dela, permanecendo a um lado da cama._

 _— Estou sem sono. Conte-me uma história! — Vega pediu, os olhos ainda muito abertos para o horário._

 _Sirius olhou para o teto do quarto. Era tão realista, nem parecia que tinha um teto ali, as constelações brilhavam uma a uma, com uma precisão que não poderia ser observada a olho nu, não importasse onde moravam._

 _— Está bem! — cedeu, voltando o olhar para a filha._

 _Suspirando, ele sentou-se no canto da cama, e Vega ajeitou-se para dar-lhe espaço, os olhos atentos aos seus movimentos._

 _— Há muito tempo, uma linda princesa morava próxima da Via-Láctea. O nome dela era Orihime, e era conhecida como a Princesa Tecelã. Certo dia, o seu pai, Tentei, o Senhor Celestial, apresentou-lhe um jovem e belo rapaz — ele começou a contar._

 _— Como o senhor? — Vega interrompeu-o, fazendo-o rir com gosto._

 _— Não, nenhum rapaz pode ser tão bonito quanto o seu pai — Sirius tentou dizer, sério — Esse rapaz se chamava Kengyu..._

 _— Papai, por que essas pessoas tem um nome tão estranho? — a garotinha voltou a perguntar, com sua inocência infantil._

 _— Esse é um conto japonês, estrelinha. Todos os nomes são japoneses — ele explicou — Ele também poderia ser chamado de Hikoboshi, o Pastor do Gado, o seu pai apresentou-lhe acreditando que ele era o par ideal para a sua filha._

 _— Você também fará isso comigo, quando eu for mais velha? — Vega era incapaz de ficar quieta diante de tantas informações._

 _— Não, meu anjo. Você será capaz de fazer as suas próprias escolhas..._

 _Ele já sofria só de pensar em uma menininha crescida, apresentando um rapaz cheio de hormônios para os pais. Duvidava muito que aprovaria, mas a mente infantil acreditava que tudo daria certo, e ele não queria entrar em detalhes sobre isso._

 _— E ele estava certo. Os dois apaixonaram-se perdidamente — Sirius voltou a narrar, ajeitando a coberta ao redor da pequena — Contudo, eles estavam tão apaixonados, mas tão apaixonados, que esqueceram-se de todas as suas obrigações, só conseguiam pensar no outro. Indignado com isso, o pai de Orihime decidiu separá-los, fazendo com que morassem em lados opostos da Via Láctea._

 _Vega não protestou com sua energia quase que inacabável, esperava ansiosamente pelo desfecho da história._

 _— Essa separação trouxe muita tristeza e sofrimento. Sentindo pesar por sua decisão, Tentei resolveu permitir que o casal se encontrasse, mas apenas uma vez ao ano, no sétimo dia do sétimo mês do calendário lunar, desde que eles cumprissem sua ordem de atender todos os pedidos vindos da Terra nesta data._

 _Tentou esquecer a amargura ao lembrar de sua infância, onde sua própria mãe contou-lhe essa mesma história. Ela só contou uma vez, já que Sirius não gostava muito de histórias românticas, era apenas o significado que importava._

 _— Eles são representados por estrelas — voltou a falar, depois de um tempo — Sabe quais são os nomes dessas estrelas?_

 _Vega negou com a cabeça, já sonolenta._

 _— Vega e Altair — ele beliscou levemente o seu nariz, fazendo-a sorrir — Elas são vistas juntas somente uma vez ao ano._

Sirius ergueu-se na cama, assustado, ao perceber que tinha caído no sono, e não lembrava-se do que tinha acontecido antes disso. O dedo indicador e polegar foram diretamente para o meio entre os olhos, que fecharam-se com força pela ardência do seu despertar repentino.

Olhando ao seu redor, notou como uma pequena luz se esgueirava pela cortina, que ajudava a manter o quarto o mais escuro possível. Assim que estava acordado o suficiente, pensou em como era bom não acordar no meio da noite, embora, muito provavelmente, estivesse ainda muito cedo para começar a rotina.

Incapaz de perder mais um segundo na cama, sabendo que não poderia, e não conseguiria, voltar a dormir, ele levantou-se. Assim que passou pelo quarto de Harry, não pôde evitar parar e notar um dos berços vazio.

Ele poderia pensar racionalmente, e declarar que não era nada para se preocupar, já que tinha, além dele, outras três pessoas na casa. Contudo, o seu sono não o permitia pensar coerentemente, e viu-se desperto em um surto de adrenalina. Passou pelo quarto de James e Lily, mas, se eles não dormiam mais com Harry, não dormiriam com Vega.

Cansado de sustentar o próprio peso, Sirius suspirou, antes de deixar-se cair sobre as patas. Os pelos incomodavam, mas ele podia superar isso, calor não era a pior coisa.

Vega soltou um gritinho infantil, empolgada, assim que viu o cachorro descendo as escadas. Estava sentada no carpete da sala, com alguns brinquedos novos espalhados, e ele pôde perceber que a cozinha estava sendo ocupada por Remus, que aproximou-se da porta para ver o motivo da reação alegre da criança, uma xícara de café em mãos.

Sirius moveu-se com leveza e rapidez, tendo a certeza de que a filha não se assustaria por isso. Não se decepcionou, já que Vega o observava atentamente. Sentiu como o sono e o cansaço iam embora apenas pela atitude de correr atrás do próprio rabo, algo que ele teria muita vergonha em outra situação, mas apenas o sorriso banguela de Vega fazia tudo aquilo valer a pena.

Sim, ele tinha virado um pai babão.

Se James e Lily estivessem ali, ele poderia prever exatamente as suas reações.

Ele ia zombar muito da sua cara, enquanto ela sorriria e, muito provavelmente, tentaria conter-se para não abraçar pai e filha, mesmo que isso pudesse ser prejudicial à pequena.

Vega segurou seu rabo com força, e ele choramingou. A garotinha soltou, transferindo suas mãos para abraçar as costas do cão, conseguindo levantar-se no processo.

— _Puppy_ — ela suspirou, apoiando a cabeça na espinha dele.

Remus arregalou os olhos, quase derrubando a xícara no chão.

— _Puppy_! — Vega repetiu, quase dançando ali — _Puppy_! _Puppy_! _Puppy_!

— Ai, meu Deus! — disse Remus, sem conseguir acreditar.

Ele apenas pôde latir em resposta, já que não se atrevia a mover-se um mísero centímetro, não queria derrubar a sua filhote. Não foi necessário, de qualquer forma, logo Vega perdeu as forças, e deixou-se cair no chão, amortecida pela fralda, gargalhando e batendo as palmas.

Sirius permitiu-se voltar à sua forma animaga, embora não quisesse ver uma expressão triste nos olhos dela, se perdesse o seu mais novo amigo. Ainda sem vontade de trabalhar, ele deixou-se ficar deitado, o braço estendido para apoiar a sua cabeça.

— _Puppy_! — Vega disse, sem abalar-se pelo sumiço do cão, parecendo ainda mais feliz por seu pai ter aparecido ali para brincar com ela.

— Ela é um encanto, não é? — Sirius perguntou, vendo como Remus sentava-se no sofá, deixando a xícara de café pela metade em cima da mesa de centro.

— Sim — respondeu Remus, os olhos fixos em Vega, que parecia muito contente pelas conquistas daquele dia.

— Você a trouxe para cá?

Ele sentia-se mal ao perceber que precisava insistir para que eles tivessem um assunto para conversar. Isso estava bem comum nos últimos tempos. Na verdade, não saberia dizer se fazia anos que aquele afastamento estava camuflado nas responsabilidades diárias.

— Eu acordei, fui ao quarto de Harry para vê-los, — o animago sentiu um grau de reconhecimento ao escutar Remus explicando o que aconteceu — ela já estava acordada, então eu achei uma boa ideia trazê-la. Se distraindo um pouco, ela não chora e acorda alguém.

— Eu só a vi chorando uma vez desde que ela chegou — comentou Sirius, fechando os olhos para evitar se machucar, quando Vega jogou um bichinho de pelúcia em seu rosto, reclamando que não estavam dando-lhe a devida atenção.

— Imagino que a culpa foi sua — disse Remus, sorrindo levemente — Bem, ela passa mais tempo com Lily do que conosco, então... É mais fácil.

Como se Sirius já não se sentisse culpado o suficiente.

O pensamento de abandonar a sua profissão como auror era tentadora, mas ele não se sentia à vontade. Ficaria em casa o dia inteiro sem ter o que fazer. Apesar de, na maioria das vezes, cuidar apenas de relatórios e papeladas infinitas no escritório, ele estava fazendo algo, ajudando as pessoas, e tendo a possibilidade de enfrentar uma real missão, mesmo que seja algo simples como investigação de corrupção no Ministério.

James, Lily, Remus, Frank, Alice e ele foram os únicos aprovados de uma extensa turma. O treinamento de aurores não era fácil, tanto física quanto psicologicamente. Largar isso agora seria como nadar e morrer na praia.

E então tinha Remus, que ele não sabia ainda o que faria. Se iria para Hogwarts mesmo, ou não. E isso, de certa forma, era muito importante para ele tomar uma decisão sobre a sua própria vida.

Seguindo ainda a linha de pensamento sobre abandonar o próprio emprego, ele não podia deixar de pensar em como Lily estava ajudando-o naquela fase de adaptação, e sobre a cobrança dela de ser a madrinha.

Ai... Ele só esperava que Marlene não resolvesse entrar na onda, e pedir para ser madrinha de Vega também. Ele não conseguiria escolher entre as duas, elas eram importantes na sua vida de maneiras diferentes, e tinha certeza de que seriam também na vida de Vega.

Em seus momentos de silêncio, Remus já tinha perdido o sorriso, arrependido por ter dito aquilo.

— N-Não! Eu... Eu não quis dizer que... — ele gaguejou, atrapalhado.

— Que bom que já está acordado! — Lily interrompeu a conversa, surgindo do topo das escadarias, já enrolada em seu robe dourado — Venha! Traga Vega também!

Sirius levantou-se, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Você perdeu a melhor cena de toda a manhã, Lily — disse Remus, enquanto o moreno pegava a filha do chão, recebendo reclamações, que cessaram assim que a pequena pelúcia de ursinho foi colocado nas mãos dela — Vega ficou de pé, e chamou o Sirius de _Puppy_.

— Que linda! — a ruiva fez uma voz infantil, acariciando os fios negros da garotinha — Não! Não coloque na boca, meu amor.

— Para onde estamos indo? — perguntou Sirius, confuso.

— Você não pode ser pai e não saber o básico de como cuidar da sua filha — Lily cruzou os braços, aparentando estar indignada pela simples pergunta feita.

Diante da afirmação, ele não pôde fazer nada mais além de segui-la, deixando Remus para trás. Claramente, James era o último que acordaria naquela casa, o que deixava-o curioso em saber qual o truque que ele fazia para que chegasse ao Ministério a tempo.

— Você vai prestar atenção, agora — declarou Lily, assim que chegaram ao banheiro do corredor, colocando a pequena Vega em cima da pia.

— O que vai ser hoje na aula, professora Evans? — brincou Sirius, tentando tirar o nervosismo de fazer algo muito errado.

— Primeiro, vamos dar um banho nessa fofura — ela disse — Depois, vamos vesti-la, incluindo a fralda.

— Eu pego a...

Antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, Lily fez um movimento de varinha, e trouxe todas as coisas necessárias, além de fechar a porta para evitar que ele fugisse.

— Certo — Sirius engoliu em seco.

Ela apenas sorriu, antes de levantar uma sobrancelha, instigando-o a começar.

Com dificuldade, ele conseguiu tirar o pijama da filha, que parecia completamente alheia à situação, balbuciando palavras indecifráveis, enquanto observava o teto do banheiro, fascinada.

— Isso é vingança pelo dia em que eu te derrubei no lago negro? — perguntou Sirius, quando precisou deparar-se com a difícil tarefa de retirar a fralda da criança.

Com aparente pena dele, Lily decidiu ajudá-lo, mas mal conseguindo conter a vontade de rir. Para evitar aquele tipo de situação novamente, e sabendo que só precisaria fazer aquilo nos fins de semana e folgas do trabalho, ele prestou grande atenção ao que acontecia.

— Olhe! Você precisa medir a temperatura — explicou Lily, depois de encher a pequena banheira, colocando um dedo na água para verificar.

— E como que eu vou saber que não está muito fria? — ele perguntou, levemente desesperado.

A ruiva respirou fundo, e ele acreditava que ela estava se controlando para não batê-lo. Sirius sabia que ela preferia cuidar das coisas no modo trouxa, tanto que só cozinhava dessa forma, com raros meneios de varinha.

— _Colligere temperies_ — ela apontou a varinha para a banheira.

Ele, sinceramente, não viu mudança alguma.

— Tente você! — disse Lily, exasperada.

— Mas o feitiço não funciona! — ele resmungou.

Sob o olhar irritadiço da mulher, que nunca errou um feitiço que fosse, ele fez o que ela pediu.

— _Colligere temperies_.

Uma onda de calor percorreu a varinha, e ele pôde sentir por entre os seus dedos.

— Se não estiver na temperatura certa, você vai saber — Lily garantiu — Agora, traga Vega até aqui.

Ele nunca tinha conhecido uma professora tão impaciente, fora McGonagall.

Naquele banho, Vega conheceu as maravilhas que um shampoo poderia fazer, já que amou ver a espuma surgindo e, principalmente, passar em qualquer parte do corpo de Sirius que ela pudesse alcançar.

— Se eu tivesse uma câmera aqui... — suspirou Lily, insatisfeita, já não fazendo nada além de observar.

Quando dominou a ideia de dar banho na filha, que só não demorou mais meia hora porque Lily reclamou que ela poderia ficar doente, veio a outra tarefa.

— Tem feitiço que resolve isso, Lily — reclamou Sirius — Não é porque você gosta de fazer as coisas do modo trouxa que todos os bruxos fazem isso.

— Então me mostre, senhor Black! — ela cruzou os braços, irritada — Você e James são iguaizinhos! Sempre acham que a magia resolve todos os problemas do mundo!

— Tergeo! — disse Sirius, sem importar-se com o que ela dizia.

A partir daí, foi obrigado a seguir as instruções de uma madrinha (não oficial) muito irritada.

— É muito mais simples! — eles ainda discutiam o assunto, quando Vega já estava pronta.

Por ele, secava-a com uma rajada de vento, mas contentou-se em fazer isso apenas com os fios de seu cabelo, já que Lily ainda estava ali. Quando tivesse a oportunidade, testaria completamente o feitiço.

— Vamos! — a ruiva desceu as escadas, indo na direção da cozinha.

A primeira coisa que Sirius registrou, assim que entrou na cozinha, foi o sorriso de Remus.

A segunda coisa foi quando Vega balançou os braços na direção dele.

Então, James entrou na cozinha, e Sirius apressou-se em levar a filha até uma das cadeiras.

— Acho que eu acabei te atrasando — comentou Lily, sentindo-se culpada — Podem ir! Eu dou de comer a ela. Harry também já deve estar com fome...

Apesar da vontade de permanecer ali, Sirius concordou, tomando um rápido café da manhã. Beijou a testa da filha, despedindo-se silenciosamente dela, e foi junto com os amigos para o que seria apenas mais um dia de trabalho.

Ou isso ele pensava.


	8. Sobre como o tempo não esquece

**_I said baby, baby, are you ready?_**

 ** _Cause it's gettin' close_**

 ** _Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?_**

 ** _What goes on between us no one has to know_**

— Jamie Cullum

Por um segundo, o mundo parou.

Gawain Robards, um dos mais recentes transferidos ao Ministério da Magia britânico, encostou um dedo nos lábios, pedindo a todos para que mantivessem o silêncio. Era um daqueles momentos pelos quais Sirius esperava toda a sua vida. O que fazia tudo, de repente, valer a pena.

Era como se toda a Upper Grosvenor corresse em câmera lenta, mesmo por baixo de toda aquela chuva, que não cedia, apesar de mais uma importante captura do esquadrão.

O mundo voltou a correr quando Héstia tirou a varinha do bolso do casaco, colocando-o nas costas, em posição vertical. Se disparasse as faíscas vermelhas, que eram naturais para denunciar uma localização, assustaria o negociador, que correria direto para o Hyde Park.

Era a primeira vez que Sirius usava aquele feitiço mais útil que aparatar e usaria em campo. Trocou um olhar cúmplice com James, antes de apertar a varinha mais forte. Assim que terminou de mentalizar o feitiço no tempo cronometrado, ele, assim como todos os outros, desfez-se em uma fumaça branca com uma única direção.

Héstia apontou a varinha para o homem, e Robards fez a mesma coisa, ainda em sua posição. Uma captura rápida e sem necessidade de feitiços.

— Dedalus amaria isso! — comentou Sirius, observando os objetos que estavam dentro do saco.

— Muito normal um auror manter contato com esse tipo de gente — retrucou Héstia.

— Informantes são úteis — ele deu de ombros — Aliás, temos um assunto a tratar...

— Black, Jones, levem essas quinquilharias para o nível dois — Robards disse.

— Se Rufus for elevado a ministro da magia, eu quero esse cara como auror chefe — murmurou a mulher, fechando o saco, e elevando-o com um feitiço de levitação.

Assim que chegaram ao Ministério, foram direto para o lugar indicado, em vez de seguir os colegas, o que era uma boa coisa, já que cada missão era seguida de um entediante relatório. Como se apenas Robards dar o relatório não fosse o suficiente.

Sirius tinha saudades da época em que Moody comandava o quartel, ele achava aqueles papéis todos uma tremenda perda de tempo. O ex-auror, pelo menos, não investigava o ministro e seus subordinados buscando o poder, em vez de uma justiça dentro do Ministério.

Se algum daqueles sangues puros tivesse a coragem de levantar-se para governar os demais, ele tinha certeza de que tudo seria o maior caos, e que as coisas não seriam tão calmas quanto eram.

— Onde está Weasley? — Héstia olhou ao redor, parando um dos estagiários do departamento.

— Dia de folga — o garoto deu um sorriso amarelo.

— Certo, quem é o segundo responsável?

Enquanto a auror deixava o saco nas mãos de alguém mais qualificado, Sirius pensou que seria melhor ideia se alertassem-no sobre o que aconteceu, mesmo que estivesse de folga.

— Escute, Héstia, eu vou mandar uma mensagem a ele — ele deu a ideia.

— Espere! Preciso te mostrar uma coisa! — ela pegou-lhe no braço, saindo do escritório.

— Nível um? — perguntou Sirius, surpreso ao vê-la arrastá-los na direção do elevador que ia para baixo.

— Serviços auxiliares — Héstia assentiu.

— Certo...

Apenas eles estavam ali, o que era algo estranho, mas como eram aurores, ninguém questionou a sua vinda. Afinal, era o mesmo nível em que o escritório do ministro ficava. Sirius deixou-se ser puxado pela amiga até um dos escritórios.

— Cauley! — ela bateu na porta, levemente com as articulações dos dedos.

Se Sirius já não tivesse visto o garoto antes, jamais teria adivinhado que era o irmão mais novo de Héstia, pois não tinham nada a ver um com o outro. Cauley apenas abriu a porta e entregou um pergaminho para ela, antes de voltar ao trabalho.

— Ele não trabalha no tribunal? — estranhou o bruxo.

— Bem, ele não passa o tempo todo lá — respondeu Héstia, como se fosse óbvio — Aquilo é só para julgamentos. Aqui é onde registram tudo o que acontece por lá, e outras coisas...

Como para ilustrar o que disse, ela ergueu o pergaminho para que ele visse o que estava escrito ali.

— Você é um gênio! — Sirius disse, sorrindo.

Em vez de responder, ela revirou os olhos.

— Vai logo falar com quem você tem que falar! — empurrou-o de leve, antes de seguir para o elevador.

Ele fez o mesmo, já que não tinha mais o que fazer naquele nível.

Com a desculpa de falar com Arthur, ele conseguiria ausentar-se por mais um tempinho do trabalho. Não faria diferença, ele seria o seu ponto alto da semana. Talvez até do mês.

— Trabalho não! — foi recebido por uma Molly Weasley com os braços na cintura — É dia de folga dele!

— Eu sei — Sirius só respondeu isso, sorrindo inocentemente.

— Ele está na garagem — ela disse, dando um suspiro audível — Agora, saia da minha vista!

Levantando os braços em sinal de paz, ele partiu para fora da casa.

— Sirius! O que foi agora? — Arthur fez esforço para esconder grande parte das suas quinquilharias conseguidas no trabalho.

Um segredo que os amigos guardavam, ou ele poderia perder o emprego.

— Você precisa aprender a esconder as coisas — aconselhou Sirius — Hoje apreendemos um daqueles.

— Oh! Droga! — ele reclamou — Justo hoje, que eu consegui folga.

O outro bruxo sentou-se no braço de uma das poltronas abarrotadas de algumas coisas que não pareciam tão perigosas.

— E então? Ouvi dizer que teve um auror transferido da América — comentou Arthur, voltando a mexer com algumas peças de mecânica — Você sabia que lá é proibido qualquer tipo de contato com os trouxas? Não podem ser amigos, casar, namorar... Nada!

— E como fazem com os nascidos trouxas? — perguntou Sirius, curioso, logo lembrando-se de Lily.

— Eles devem apagar a memória dos pais — o ruivo deu de ombros, parecendo frustrado por esse tipo de tratamento — E eles ainda transferem um auror de lá. Imagine os problemas que isso dará! Um bruxo que não tem o mínimo contato com os trouxas, francamente...

— Bem, ele parece ter caído nas graças do Scrimgeour. Se ele conseguir provar essa corrupção, e subir de cargo, prefiro Robards no cargo de auror chefe do que Proudfoot.

Arthur deu umas risadas ao escutar o nome do auror já tão mencionado nas conversas entre eles.

Aproveitando a distração do amigo, Sirius desdobrou e desamassou o pergaminho que Héstia lhe deu, dando uma rápida passada de olho nas informações.

— Então... É verdade o que eu escutei? — Arthur não deixou passar despercebido o pergaminho em suas mãos — Sobre a criança...

Sirius não guardou o pergaminho para ter onde pousar os próprios olhos, sem saber o que responder.

— Sabe que, o que precisar, nós estaremos aqui, não é? — Arthur colocou a mão no ombro dele.

Sem opções, ele apenas assentiu.

— Certo — disse o bruxo, não muito seguro, enquanto voltava a mexer em seus aparatos.

— Obrigado — disse Sirius, guardando a certidão nas vestes — Qual é o filho mais novo de vocês?

— Ginny, ela tem um ano — respondeu Arthur, sorrindo carinhosamente ao lembrar-se de sua única menina.

— E tem um garoto da idade do Harry, certo? Eu gostaria muito que ele e Vega fossem próximos da sua família. São ótimas pessoas!

Como toda vez em que dizia algo como aquilo, as orelhas do homem ficaram vermelhas.

— Então, o nome dela é Vega? — Arthur mudou de assunto rapidamente, claramente constrangido.

— O nome de uma estrela... — Sirius soltou uma risada debochada — Irônico, não é mesmo? Regulus adorou! Ele sempre foi encantado pelo triângulo de verão, dizia que chamaria o filho de Deneb ou Altair. Prefiro que seja Deneb...

A conversa empolgada foi interrompida quando a porta abriu-se novamente.

— Pai!

— Esses dois aí — Arthur apontou para as duas figuras minúsculas surgindo no recinto — Tem quatro anos, mas aprontam mais do que eu poderia sequer sonhar.

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha, avaliando-os, e eles não sentiram-se nem um pouco intimidados.

— Que Molly não me escute, mas acho que vão ser como vocês — o bruxo continuou a falar.

— Deve ser por isso que ela não quer que apareçamos muito aqui — Sirius riu.

— Bem, eles não precisam de muita influência para deixar a casa de pernas para o ar. São iguais aos tios, está no sangue, só não vê quem não quer.

— Eu vou indo.

— Despeçam-se do tio Sirius, crianças.

Fred e George olharam-no de cima a baixo, antes de dizer:

— Tchau!

Sirius segurou uma risada, saindo do cômodo. Ele iria mostrar àqueles garotos quem ele era.

— Molly, eu vou indo! Muito obrigado! Fique bem — despediu-se rapidamente da mulher, que estava ocupada com os filhos.

Assim que pisou os pés na lareira, no entanto, ele olhou para a porta da cozinha, esperando que ela aparecesse, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

No lugar, um dos filhos do casal, Charlie, conversava com uma amiga, alheio ao fato de que a porta tinha desencostado. E essa amiga tinha cabelos de uma cor tão chamativa como ele jamais viu antes.

— Sirius! — Molly desceu as escadas, apressada — Espero que possa vir novamente em breve. Se precisar de qualquer coisa...

— Quem é aquela garota? — foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu perguntar, um nó enorme na garganta.

A ruiva não respondeu, apressando-se até a cozinha para fechar a porta.

— Sirius... — ela voltou a dizer.

Ele esqueceu-se rapidamente de que ia usar a lareira, saindo pela porta da frente.

Sentindo que era incapaz de aparatar, usou o mesmo feitiço daquela manhã, querendo sentir como a paisagem mudava, e o vento rápido e feroz em seu rosto. Sentia-se tão perdido quanto jamais pensou estar.

Não lembrou do seu trabalho, nem de mais nada. Não considerou ir para a casa de Lily, já que deveria explicações, e foi para o último lugar que esperava que iria. Pelo menos, um dos últimos.

A porta da casa abriu-se bruscamente, e Regulus levantou-se rapidamente, sacando a varinha, assustado. O feitiço não durou muito, e a fumaça branca condensou-se em Sirius, que tinha a certeza de que ela alcançou uma cor cinza, mas não. Ela definia a cor pela índole, e não pelo humor.

— Sirius! — Regulus fez um movimento de varinha, e a porta fechou-se — O que houve?

Sem conseguir aguentar, ele encolheu-se onde estava, e começou a chorar.

Regulus seria capaz de lidar com um Sirius furioso, mesmo que estivesse acostumado com um Sirius mais alegre e enérgico, mas aquele Sirius, destroçado e chorando, ele não sabia como agir.

Eram raros os momentos em que ele se deixava desabar.

A primeira vontade dele era correr para a lareira, pedir para que Marlene o analisasse, mas o problema não era físico, ele sabia bem disso. E, apesar de terem sido criados em uma casa fria e cheia de normas, ele queria mostrar que estava lá para ele assim como o irmão já provou estar sempre do seu lado.

— O que houve? — ele sussurrou, abraçando o irmão como pôde.

Quanto mais tempo se passava, mais ele ficava preocupado, já que o irmão não o respondia.

— Nymphadora — foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu falar, embora não muito compreensível.

Desde a morte de Andrômeda, Sirius e Regulus ignoraram completamente o fato de que ela deixou uma família para trás. Um marido e uma filha, que sofriam tanto quanto eles.

Não importava quanto tempo se passasse, Sirius sentia que nunca era a hora certa, e não esperava tê-la encontrado tão por acaso. Como o mundo dava voltas...

Estava ciente das horas passando, mas não conseguia importar-se com isso.

— Escute, eu tenho que sair, mas já volto — disse Regulus, depois de conseguir levar o irmão para o sofá, e acalmá-lo.

Sirius não estranhou. Apesar de não trabalhar oficialmente, ele tocava os negócios herdados pela família, os negócios que ele não quis cuidar, então era normal ter alguma reunião, embora não fossem tão frequentes. Podia ser a desculpa mais idiota, mas ele não conseguia se importar naquele momento.

Um daqueles raros momentos em que ele queria ser como o resto da família, não ter sentimentos, não importar-se nem um pouco com a morte das outras pessoas, ou fingir tão bem não importar-se, mesmo que isso o consumisse cada vez mais por dentro.

Dormiu sem perceber, mas acordou sentindo uma mão em seu rosto.

Remus não forçou explicações, nem fez nada mais do que chamar o seu nome, assim que o acordou, e ele agradeceu por isso. Agradeceu também por ter dormido, e não precisar ter sido visto em uma cena tão patética quanto a que protagonizou quando entrou em casa.

O que ele mais gostaria naquele momento era tomar um bom gole de FireWhisky, ou ser enfeitiçado com um feitiço da memória.

— Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu? — foi apenas o que Remus disse, depois de alguns instantes em silêncio — Desabafar ajuda.

Quando Andrômeda morreu, ele resolveu se afastar de todos, beber e não pensar no dia seguinte. Não tinha ideia de como que não tinha sido demitido naquela época, embora lembrasse bem da bronca que levou de Moody, que não tinha sido nada engraçada.

Ele não queria desabafar, não queria rever o que tinha acontecido naquela manhã, não queria pensar naquilo. Porque pensar podia significar admitir que Regulus e ele foram egoístas ao afastar-se da própria sobrinha, e que não eram tão diferentes quanto o restante da família. Eles não tinham afastado-se pelo sangue de Ted e Nymphadora, mas não fizeram esforço para aproximar-se deles, de manter um contato com a única coisa que ainda permanecia de Andrômeda, e pensar nisso doía.

Doía mais do que Sirius poderia imaginar na vida.

E só tinha uma maneira de acabar com aquela dor. Pelo menos, foi a única maneira que ele pôde pensar, naquele momento, perto _dele_.

Ele podia repetir todo o ciclo que aconteceu quase dois anos antes, mas ele preferiu fazer diferente. Contudo, daquela vez, ele fez algo que poderia estragar as coisas bem mais do que quando ele afastou-se.

Ele beijou-o.


	9. Quando o tempo parou

**_Do you feel that?_**

 ** _That magic between us_**

 ** _I don't feel that_**

 ** _With anyone but you_**

 ** _We have a fire, baby_**

 ** _You can't deny_**

— M.

Lily colocou uma xícara de café na mesa, antes de sentar-se na cadeira à sua frente.

— Obrigado — disse Sirius, sentindo a boca seca, não importava quanta água ele tomasse.

— E aí?

Se isso fosse possível, Lily parecia mais ansiosa do que ele, quase que pulando na cadeira, esperando por uma resposta. Pareciam dois adolescentes fofocando.

— Eu acho que ficou tudo bem — ele deu uma coçada na orelha, nervoso.

— Você acha? — ela franziu o cenho — Não me diga que o grande e corajoso Sirius Black saiu correndo!

— Não, mas o grande e bondoso Remus Lupin podia ter... — Sirius deu um gole do café — Ficado comigo só por pena.

Lily jogou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando alegremente.

— Alguém beijando Sirius Black por pena? Pensei que esse dia não chegaria! — ela debochou, um sorriso quase rasgando o seu rosto, e ajeitou-se na cadeira, dando um tapa no antebraço do melhor amigo — Pare com isso! Que falta de autoestima é essa?

Sirius apenas deu um sorriso sem emoção.

— Sabe quando você só não consegue puxar uma conversa com a pessoa? — ele perguntou, olhando para o teto — Quando você pensa em fazer isso, e todo o seu corpo te faz desistir da ideia na mesma hora.

— Isso é o que eu sentia pelo James, não paixão — Lily franziu o cenho, fazendo-o rir — Então, não conversem.

Um conselho que deveria ser completamente inocente, exceto pela expressão maliciosa no rosto da ruiva. Naquelas horas, Sirius arrependia-se completamente das vezes em que fez aquele tipo de comentário para ela.

— Olhe! Ele chegou! — Lily levantou-se da mesa, assim que escutaram um barulho de aparatação.

Assim que a ruiva saiu de vista, o moreno aparatou no andar de cima, para evitar esbarrar nas duas pessoas que conversavam no corredor.

Vega, assim que viu o pai surgir do nada, abriu a boca, animada, enquanto começava a balbuciar palavras que somente ela compreendia.

— Vamos brincar de esconde esconde? — ele sussurrou para ela, acariciando o pouco cabelo que a bebê tinha.

Embora estivesse apenas brincando, a vontade que sentia era essa. Pegar a filha e se esconder, em vez de encarar a situação de frente. Encontrar-se no trabalho era diferente de encontrar-se de um modo mais informal.

Ele estava bem ciente do momento em que as escadas rangeram, e a porta abriu-se, mesmo que não desviasse os olhos do berço.

— Vamos?

— Isso é mesmo necessário? — Sirius fez uma careta, sabendo bem a resposta que receberia.

Remus apenas sorriu, ciente do desconforto dele, o que parecia o divertir.

— Papai já volta, filha — sentiu-se ridículo dizendo isso, mas beijou-a na testa, fingindo aparentar normalidade.

Vega soltou um resmungo, ao ver como ele se afastava, que aumentou mais quando Remus deu um passo para trás.

— Se despede! Ela é sensível! — Sirius disse.

— Ela é dengosa, isso sim — comentou Lily, surgindo do corredor.

O moreno engoliu em seco, evitando olhar para a amiga, que parecia estar divertindo-se tanto quanto Remus ao vê-lo naquela situação. Depois de receber a despedida do outro bruxo, Vega ficou mais conforme quando eles saíram do quarto. Em vez de segui-los até a porta, Lily resolveu ficar com a afilhada.

— Vamos — respondeu Sirius, tardiamente.

Remus sorriu, pegando em sua mão, antes de aparatarem.

Assim que chegaram ao seu destino, Sirius só queria dar meia volta e sair. Parecia que a convivência com Regulus estava o deixando mais covarde. Aproximou-se da casa, e tocou a campainha, notando que as suas mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas.

— É muito bom vê-los, rapazes.

Sirius olhava diretamente para o chão, sentindo uma sensação de claustrofobia, enquanto estavam todos sentados nos sofás da sala de estar. Andrômeda amava a decoração daquela sala, e eles não tinham se mudado desde então.

Parecendo completamente contrário a eles, Ted parecia sentir-se bem confortável.

— Entendo como deve ser difícil para você decidir vir aqui — ele comentou — Soube o que aconteceu por Narcisa.

— Ela esteve aqui? — perguntou Sirius, levantando o olhar instantaneamente.

— Bem, ela tem nos ajudado muito — respondeu Ted — E ela adora Nymphadora.

— Não imaginava que fosse algo que Malfoy permitiria.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Vai ver que essa situação abriu os olhos dela — disse — Ela nunca teve aquela implicância que Bellatrix nutria por Andy.

Depois de alguns minutos de uma conversa complicada, Ted despediu-se, dizendo que tinha que trabalhar. As coisas não mudaram muito por ali, visto que ele ainda usava os fundos da casa para exercer a sua profissão de artesão. Sempre fez isso, mas então podia cuidar melhor da filha, embora ela passasse grande parte do tempo com os Weasley.

Sirius resolveu dar uma olhada na casa que, mesmo desarrumada, lembrava tudo sobre a prima.

— Está tudo bem? — perguntou Remus, preocupado.

Ele não respondeu, parando em frente aos portas retratos.

— Eu não devia ter te esforçado...

— Por Merlin! Você não consegue parar de se martirizar? — Sirius interrompeu-o.

Desviou o olhar para ele, ficando satisfeito ao notá-lo ruborizado.

— Vamos embora — disse o moreno, antes de dar mais uma olhada na casa — Não temos mais o que fazer aqui.

Para Remus, por ora, era o suficiente.

Em um piscar de olhos, já estavam novamente com Vega.

— Eu esperava que... Sei lá! — Sirius tirou-a do berço, deixando-a brincar com o tapete.

— Ele te culpasse por sumir? — perguntou Remus, tranquilamente.

— Algo assim...

Vega praticamente não piscava os olhos, parecendo entender cada detalhe da conversa entre os dois, olhando de um para o outro, fixamente.

— Acho que o meu maior medo é que eu me apegue a Vega, e a mãe dela resolva aparecer novamente — desabafou Sirius.

— Bem... Você já se apegou a ela — retrucou Remus — E... A mãe dela não vai voltar.

— Como pode saber disso?

Procurou olhar para ele, mas Remus fixou o dele em outro lugar qualquer e distante do quarto.

— Moony — insistiu Sirius.

— Não faz diferença, Pads.

Irritado, ele resolveu ignorá-lo, focando apenas na filha, que ainda estava anormalmente prestando a atenção na conversa.

— Deixe de ser fofoqueira, guria — ele sussurrou.

Ela apenas sorriu arteiramente.

— É a Dorcas, está bem? — Remus esfregou o rosto, aborrecido.

— Acho que está explicado o porquê de eu não ir com a cara dela... — disse Sirius, tentando entender — Mas o que você está me dizendo? Quando você descobriu isso?

— Na verdade, é mais uma hipótese — ele disse — Na mesma época... Eu sei lá!

— Se for verdade, então como que eu vou ter certeza de que ela não vai querê-la de volta? Ela é bipolar! Em uma hora, pode odiá-la, e em outra...

— Eu já disse que não sei!

Sirius imitou o gesto, esfregando o rosto com força.

— Eu não queria que... — ele suspirou — Eu amo Vega, mas não queria que isso tivesse acontecido. Não estava nos meus planos!

— Nós sabemos — disse Remus.

— Não! Você não sabe! Como que vocês me levariam a sério, se eu continuasse me agarrando com todas as garotas que me aparecessem? E você, então?

— O que tem eu?

Lily surgiu no corredor, ela manteve-se silenciosa, mas a sua presença já era notada.

— Leve a Vega, por favor — disse Sirius, sério.

A garotinha reclamou, desconforme, mas foi levada pela madrinha, que fechou a porta assim que saiu.

— O que tem você? — Sirius voltou-se para Remus, quase que furioso — Sério isso? A pergunta deveria ser o que não tem você!

— Ah! Está certo, então! Agora eu sou o culpado de todas as coisas que te acontecem — retrucou o outro.

— Sim!

Remus levantou-se, parecendo disposto a aparatar, mas Sirius segurou a sua mão, para impedi-lo.

— Você age como se não me entendesse, mas _eu_ não te entendo! — continuou a falar.

— Eu pensei que estava tudo bem! — ele disse, tentando acalmar-se no processo, embora as palavras saíssem entredentes.

De repente, Sirius não sentia muita vontade de conversar.

— O quê? Eu devo te agradecer por sentir pena de mim? — ele afastou-se.

— Quando que eu senti pena de você?

— Ontem, talvez?

O silêncio foi a resposta e, por um momento, Sirius pensou que ele tinha ido embora.

— Por que você acha que eu terminei com a Dorcas? Na verdade, por que acha que começamos a namorar? — Remus voltou a sentar-se, levemente exasperado.

— Eu não sei, e não estou com vontade de falar sobre isso.

— Está bem, então, vamos falar sobre ontem. Se você acha mesmo que eu recuei do seu beijo por pena, você é um idiota.

— Parece que sempre sou eu quem tenho que tomar a atitude.

Resolveu fazer uma provocação para fazer a reação do lobo, que não hesitou antes de puxá-lo para um beijo.

Depois de um tempo, foram interrompidos novamente.

— Estão vivos? — James colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto, sorrindo marotamente — Tem algo que queiram contar para o seu melhor amigo? Não que não seja óbvio, claro.

— Vai se foder, veado!

— Ah! Está bem! Eu quem sou...

Eles desceram, com as implicâncias de James, que já eram inevitáveis.

— Espero que fiquem para o jantar — disse Lily, acolhedora.

— Eu sempre estou por aqui — Sirius deu de ombros.

— Você devia arrumar uma casa — comentou James, e o seu olhar deixava bem claro que casa deveria ser, mas não falou em voz alta, já que Lily olhava-o repreensiva, embora um pouco divertida.

— Bem, eu não vou dormir aqui hoje, então não me esperem — ele disse, sem deixar-se intimidar.

— É melhor deixar Vega aqui — brincou Lily.

Como se estivesse escutando o nome dela ser citado, eles logo escutaram um barulho no andar de cima.

— Ai, caramba!

Lily correu para a escada tão rápida como Sirius nunca viu, mas ele não ficou muito atrás.

Harry e Vega pareciam completamente alheios ao desespero dos pais, já que estavam divertindo-se muito derrubando tudo o que viam pela frente.

— Sua filha é um mau exemplo! — disse James, afastando Harry.

— Obrigado — Sirius sorriu, enquanto acariciava o cabelo de Vega.

— Está bem, vamos manter esses dois bem longe um do outro — declarou Lily, temerosa.

— Que absurdo, ruiva! Vai afastar dois melhores amigos assim? — perguntou Sirius, indignado.

— Eles vão destruir a casa! — ela reclamou.

— Para que serve a diversão nessa vida se não podemos usar a varinha para consertar tudo? — ele retrucou.

— Bem, você sempre gostou de usar a... — James foi calado por um travesseiro lançado pela esposa.

— Na frente das crianças, não — disse Lily, séria.

— São crianças!

— Elas não são surdas!

Sirius olhou para a briga dos amigos.

— Eu vou levar a Vega para dormir com os tios — ele decidiu, levantando-se — Não quero esse exemplo para ela.

— O exemplo dos pais vai ser maravilhoso — James levantou uma sobrancelha, lembrando-o de todas as vezes em que ele e Remus brigaram.

— Detalhes, detalhes... — Sirius deu de ombros — Eu não quero é que ela aprenda a gritar tão alto quanto a ruiva.

— Sai da minha frente agora mesmo, Sirius Black.

Ao contrário da primeira aparatação, ela pareceu adorar a primeira viagem pela lareira.

— Você tem gostos duvidosos — murmurou Sirius, surgindo na sala de estar.

Marlene observava-o de sobrancelhas levantadas, sentada no sofá com um jornal erguido à sua frente.

— Eu espero, pelo seu bem, que eu seja a madrinha dessa criança — ela disse, séria, antes de acolher Vega.

— Quer saber? Você e Lily quem se decidam! Tenho outros assuntos para tratar agora...

— Trabalhando a essa hora?

Sirius deu um sorriso malicioso.

— Bem, digamos apenas que eu vou aproveitar um pouco a noite.

Não precisaram dizer outras palavras, ele e Marlene tinham a habilidade de conversar com olhares.

— Você me deve uma — ela não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, apesar de estar falando sério.

De repente, ele lembrou-se de um pedido que Regulus tinha feito a ele, alguns dias antes de toda a confusão.

— Pode deixar!

Confusa com a afirmação do cunhado, não conseguiu tirar informações, antes que ele fosse levado pelas chamas da lareira.

— _Puppy_! — reclamou Vega, no silêncio da casa.

Marlene decidiu caminhar um pouco pela casa com a pequena. Ela poderia amaldiçoá-lo até que aparecesse, já que tinha aparecido sem avisar, e não trouxe muita coisa com Vega, mas ela já estava preparada para receber a sobrinha. Não era porque Lily Potter resolveu comprar lojas inteiras que ela não aproveitaria a oportunidade.

— Minha neta? — um quadro perguntou, olhando-a por cima.

Marlene sorriu.

A mulher podia enganar quem fosse, menos ela.

Vega era a estrela que iluminou a todos, mesmo a fria Walburga Black.


	10. Epílogo

— Black, Vega.

Só de olhar para a garota, todos sabiam que Vega não era uma primeiranista comum.

O fato de não ter sido sorteada ainda não era um impedimento para que ela manifestasse a sua real vontade, a sua casa de coração e alma, na forma de uma insígnia de leão presa à capa do uniforme.

A ideia foi de seu pai Sirius e, embora seu pai Remus tivesse se colocado contra a ideia, ela sabia que a pequena veia rebelde dele aprovava, e desejava que aquela insígnia fosse como um trevo, que a desse sorte.

Ciente da reação que causava, lançou um olhar à mesa da Gryffindor, onde Harry observava atentamente como ela dava passos calmos e calculados até o banco, deixando o chapéu escorregar das mãos da professora McGonagall até a sua cabeça.

— Gryffindor.

Ela sorriu, sabendo que o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas devia estar contendo-se para não comemorar tão efusivamente quanto os integrantes da casa vermelha e dourada.

— Reputação de professor — ela riu para seus adentros, antes de seguir caminho até os seus já conhecidos amigos.

— Boa, estrelinha! — George estendeu a mão para que ela batesse.

— Não deixe meu pai te escutar me chamando assim — Vega replicou.

— Que Hogwarts guarde na memória o dia em que a primeira marota pisou os pés aqui — narrou Fred, divertido.

Um garoto, também do primeiro ano, abriu a boca para conversar com Vega, mas calou-se diante dos olhares fuzilantes dos gêmeos e Harry.

— É um absurdo vocês quererem que a filha de Sirius Black aja como se estivesse no celibato! — comentou Vega, irritada.

— Você tem onze anos! — observou Fred, chocado com o comentário.

Ela apenas sorriu, como se estivesse debochando de todos ali, o que era bem provável.

— E quando você acha que _ele_ começou?

E a menina falava desses assuntos com a maior tranquilidade de todas. Certamente, era isso o que surpreendia todos que tinham a oportunidade de conversar com ela, fosse quem fosse.

Talvez fosse por esse motivo que, depois de anos negando a oportunidade de emprego, Remus Lupin aceitou o cargo de professor.

Ela poderia irritar-se, mas via uma grande oportunidade de deixar todos ao seu redor com os cabelos em pé. Cartas e berradores não eram tão divertidos, afinal de contas.

— Você sabe que ele é gay, né? — Vega perguntou à sua colega, no final de uma aula, vendo como ela parecia encantar-se por seu pai.

Não esperou por uma resposta, que provavelmente não viria, antes de partir feliz para a próxima aula.

— E aí? Como foi a sua primeira semana?

Vega sorriu para o espelho, antes de ajeitar-se na cama.

— Normal — ela deu de ombros — Não é como se você não soubesse.

— Queria estar aí — Sirius reclamou.

— Se você se transformasse em um gato... Eu poderia dizer que é o meu mascote.

Sua expressão deixou bem clara a sua opinião sobre a ideia.

— Você sabe que te amo, não é, filha?

Ela sorriu.

— Eu sei.

— Só isso?

Ela riu.

— Te amo, pai.


End file.
